Harry Potter and the War Hero
by HarryBond007
Summary: Unexpected visitor arrives at number 12 of Grimmauld Place and things get a weird turn. Time-travel. (May 2014) ON HOLD until I move forward with the rest of my stories
1. The Visitor

**HARRY**

The walls kept moving fast while flashes of cold lights jumped every couple of seconds. It was a long and dark corridor that he couldn't recognize but it didn't really matter, he was in a hurry.

His strides echoed steadily like on a big and empty hall. The corridor didn't seem to end. It was crucial to get there soon but he could not remember why.

"Harry!" Ron's voice burst from the distance.

"Ron! Where are you? What is happening?" he yelled quickening his pace.

No answer.

"Harry! help!" this time it was Hermione's voice piercing the air. She was suffering.

"Hermione! I'm coming! Where are you?!"

He thrust forward with the irrepressible despair of not getting there on time. Shouts of pain became more audible as he continued his motion. Sirius was there also and most of the Weasleys.

Why wasn't he with them? If Dumbledore had not left him behind this would not be happening. He was capable, he was useful.

In the moment the anxiety became unbearable an exit emerged in the distance. A tall figure was waiting for him impatiently and about to rush through the door.

"Come on Harry! We must keep that weapon away from him." Cedric said eagerly. "We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it." His foot was already at the other side of the door and his right hand was gripping the knob.

"No!" Harry panicked "Cedric, wait!" but Cedric had already gone through the door.

"NOOO! Come back!"

The green eyes watered of impotence. He was still far from the door when it began to close slowly. Gathering all of his energies he ran even faster than before.

CRASH.

He slammed directly against the door just as it closed completely. Screams came from the other side. He grabbed the doorknob and forced it back and forth violently. It was locked.

"CEDRIC! Open the door!"

Then a green light flashed across the crack in the door.

"NOOO!"

Harry threw himself against the door repeatedly. The third time, the door opened and everything went dark.

All the world was in shadows. His sight did not reached any sort of light. There were no distinguishable walls or a door behind him. Then a high-pitched laughter thundered all around growing louder and louder.

"Bow to death, Harry"

He turned around almost instantly with his wand drawn and held it high. He was sweating and his right hand was gripping the wand tightly.

A massive hooded figure hovered in front of him. No face or feet were visible. It was a 10 foot dementor. Laying behind it, Harry got a glimpse of a motionless body.

"Dudley!"

"It has not kissed him! It has not been kissed!" Harry muttered trying to convince himself.

He raised his wand and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The moment he did so a hand took the wand from him.

Harry was now standing on a huge room surrounded by a dozen people on black robes. The one on the middle was a portly little man with rumpled gray hair. It was Cornelius Fudge, the minister, and he was holding Harry's wand.

"Based on your recent violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery this court has decided to expel you from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said.

"But .. I had to do it! There was a dementor!"

The minister didn't seemed to register Harry's words. "You are now exiled from the entire Wizardry World." Then he broke Harry's wand in half.

"NOOO! You can't do this!" he shouted while the figures became more distant.

"Sorry mate. Need to go." He heard Ron's voice in his head.

"We cannot see you any more. We're sorry Harry." Hermione's voice sounded gloomy.

He saw them from very far away, walking by the side of Dumbledore. Neither of them responded to his pleads. Albus Dumbledore never looked back.

Then he woke up.

The green eyes opened at once. It was all dark and the high ceiling was hardly distinguishable. The first sound that reached his ears was his own hard breathing.

"Damn.." he muttered slowly to himself.

It was just another nightmare. He leaned on his elbows trying to cool down. Little by little the events that led him there came back to Harry. He had been at Grimmauld Place for a couple of days now and the dreams weren't improving. The corridor and the door had appeared recently but he didn't know what did they mean.

He sat heavily extending his right hand to the side of the bed. Before putting his round glasses on he wiped the sweat from his forehead and rubbed the top of his nose. The room was completely in shadows and he barely noticed Ron's shape on the other bed. He was snoring.

What was that weapon that Sirius was talking about? Was it really that crucial?

The floorboards creaked as he made his way to the loo. While washing his face the concerns that haunted Harry raced on his head. Why wasn't Dumbledore talking to him? He was useful, why didn't the order gave him a bigger part in all of this? After all, he was the one that saw him return.

Then there was the hearing.

In three days he would have to face a court full of wizards that could expel him from Hogwarts. Expelled. The thought was unbearable, Hogwarts was Harry's real home. What if Dumbledore couldn't stop them from expelling him? Harry knew that they were just waiting for a chance to do it, to silence him.

It was early in the morning, he knew it by the sounds that came from downstairs, probably Mrs Weasley was already wandering around the kitchen. Putting some clothes on he decided to join her, anyway he wasn't going to be able to sleep now. There was no point waking up Ron, it was to late for Harry to continue sleeping but too early for Ron to wake up.

"Good Morning" he said grimly as he entered the kitchen. Professor Lupin was seated reading the Prophet with a cup of tea while Mrs Weasley was preparing more.

"Good Morning dear" Mrs Weasley forced a smiled when she saw Harry.

"Morning Harry, rough night?" Lupin said slightly raising his eyes from the paper.

Harry nodded weakly taking a seat next to him, "Any news?"

"Nothing valuable"

Harry took a cup of tea from Mrs Weasley.

"Worried about the hearing, I suppose" Lupin asked.

"A bit nervous, hope I don't mess it up."

"Everything will be alright Harry. Dumbledore has all the defense ready." Mrs Weasley said.

Harry smiled not very convinced.

Then they heard the main door opening.

"That's strange, is too early for Tonks to be here." Mrs Weasley said.

"Maybe it's another person from the order. We should've heard Sirius' mother screaming by now if that were Tonks." Lupin added sipping his tea with traces of a smirk on his face.

The person that Harry expected the least walked then into the kitchen. Voldemort himself would have been less surprising. The boy by the door was nervous but alert and he was holding his wand in defense position. His eyes looked at Mrs Weasley, then at Professor Lupin and finally they landed on Harry's disconcerted green eyes letting out a sigh of relief.

Lupin stood up immediately launching a curse at him without even looking at the boy's face. "Stop!" Harry yelled at his former professor but the stunner was already flying towards Neville.

The rounded face boy just swung his wand lightly and the stunner was deflected.

Harry was taken aback. The Neville he knew could barely hold a wand without being a threat to himself and there he was, stopping Lupin's curse as if it was a small breeze.

"Neville!? What are you doing here?" Harry said.

"Hey Harry" the boy answered.

"Longbottom?" Lupin was surprised. Obviously he had recognized him, he had taught him Defense Against the Dark Arts on his third year too.

"Hi Professor Lupin, nice to see you again." He said with a smile.

"Does he know the secret to this location?" Mrs Weasley asked quietly to no-one in particular.

"I don't think so, Harry?" Lupin faced Harry without lowering his wand. Harry shook his head with his mouth slightly opened and without looking away from Neville.

"I think you have some questions to answer" the professor said to the boy. "Supposing that you are really Neville Longbottom."

"I am and I will" he said

A curse then came flying from the hallway but Neville dodged it on time. "I'm a friend!" he yelled as he dove into the kitchen putting a shield around him just in time to stop a new curse. When he was near the corner of the kitchen Sirius came through the door pointing his wand at Neville.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sirius demanded in an authoritative voice while ropes flew from his wand towards Neville. The round face boy reacted on time though and with a flick of his wand he turned the ropes into long lines of paper that fell weakly to the floor.

"I'm a friend of Harry and I will answer your doubts once you stop throwing curses at me!" he shouted as two more red curses hit Neville's new shield.

Sirius was considering it and after a moment he stopped.

Neville then raised his left hand in surrender and lowered his right hand leaving his wand on the floor. When he stood up again he kicked his wand on Sirius direction. Sirius picked it up without lowering his own wand.

"Can we talk now?" Neville asked to Sirius.

"Alright, but you better have a solid reason to be here." Professor Lupin and Harry were shocked after witnessing the boy's ability.

"I do. Can we have Professor Dumbledore here for my explanation? I don't want to repeat myself." Neville asked.

After couple of seconds Lupin spoke. "I'll call him, he needs to know how you passed the defenses even if you are friendly."

Neville smiled then at Mrs Weasley. "Molly, would it be too much of a problem if I ask for a cup of tea? The welcome so far hasn't been of the best and we all need to calm down."

This was not Neville Longbottom, at least that was what Harry thought. Neville is not that eloquent neither is he so familiar towards Mrs Weasley.

"Did you just called her Molly?" Lupin asked thrilled.

"He is an impostor!" Sirius growled. Mrs Weasley just stood there trying to understand what was happening.

"Oh I think did, didn't I?" a little smile appeared on his lips. "Sirius, Professor Lupin, I am not an impostor. I am the real Neville Longbottom" he said unhurriedly.

"Do you know who he is?" Lupin asked surprised pointing at Sirius.

"Yes. He is Sirius Black." That caught Sirius attention.

"And are you not scared or nervous to be around a fugitive?" The werewolf continued.

"Why should I? Are you less innocent today than you were yesterday?" Everybody was speechless. Harry was sure that Neville was enjoying the bewilderment in the room.

"How..?.. Harry?" Lupin question was clear enough.

"I.. I didn't tell him" he said still looking at his school partner with wide eyes.

"How do you know that?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Everything will be clearer once Dumbledore is here"

Lupin let out a sigh, there was no point in pressing him if he was still planning to talk. "I think a tea will do us good Molly. I dropped mine on the disturbance"

"I don't think that would be a problem" Mrs Weasley said. She served the tea and put it on the table then Neville turned around and sat down taking a cup. It did not go unnoticed that Neville didn't had a problem with giving his back to Sirius after the attack, he just sat there sipping peacefully from his tea as if nothing had happened.

Harry was dumbfounded, this could not be Neville Longbottom. He dueled as a professional, Harry knew that if the boy lowered his wand it was not because he was afraid of taking Sirius but probably because he was outnumbered. He even managed to get inside Grimmauld Place when it was supposed to be impossible to pass through the Fidelius charm. Who was this boy?

"Harry?"

"Eh?" Harry jumped slightly on his seat. He was not expecting of being addressed by the boy.

"You can trust me."

"Why should I?"

"I know how this looks like but I ensure you that I'm here to help."

"To help with what?"

"First with a problem that we have to deal with as soon as possible and if that doesn't work then we can talk about handling Voldemort."

Neville knew about Voldemort? He was even saying his name without flinching. And what problem could possibly be more important than Voldemort?

Harry was sure that he had his mouth opened in astonishment. The rest of the people in the room who were listening to their exchange looked quite shocked as well.

"You know about Voldy." Sirius said

"He had just returned, Yeah I know."

"What other problem you are talking about?" Lupin said drinking a sip from his own tea with his attention on the boy, the Prophet forgotten.

"We'll get to that"

Sirius had a distrust face and by the look on Professor Lupin's face it was clear that he was still trying to reconcile the image he had from the clumsy boy with this calm and confident fighter. They were all silent taking tea on the table.

No one spoke any more until Dumbledore arrived.

"Mr Longbottom, what an interesting surprise." the headmaster said.

"Nice to see you again Professor Dumbledore" he said with a half smile.

"Can I ask you how did you got here my boy?"

"You can, but I'll only answer under Veritaserum sir. I don't want to be doubted."

Everyone was surprised. Dumbledore turned to Professor Lupin.

"Albus, he knows about Voldemort but he keeps talking about a more important problem. He duels pretty good also, he is nothing alike the boy I taught."

"I see" the headmaster redirected his glance to the fifteen year old boy, the piercing blue eyes fixed on him. Neville didn't look away.

"I guess our next step is clear then" He said taking out a small vial with a transparent liquid.

"Wait, Harry can you please wait for us outside?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Being left in the dark wasn't something that Harry liked, he had been the one to witness Voldemort's return, why they thought that he didn't have the right to know what was going on? He wasn't a kid anymore, he wanted to help the Order. He frowned a little bit and opened his mouth preparing a good argument when...

"No. Harry stays." the rounded face boy said.

Harry turned to Neville with a stunned expression.

"I don't think you are in a position to argue." said Lupin.

"Well, if you don't agree with this I can assure you that Harry finds out what you are guarding at the Department of Mysteries, right here, right now." he said with a threatening but calmed voice.

Everyone was shocked.

Department of Mysteries? Harry couldn't believe that Neville knew about what the Order was hiding from him. Was there where the weapon was being kept?

"You are speaking of things that you don't fully understand boy" said the headmaster soberly trying to decipher Neville through his half moon spectacles.

"I do understand and if you don't want Harry to know what is on those shelves you better agree with my request." Neville didn't yield.

Shelves? What kind of weapon is stored in shelves? Maybe they keep many weapons in there.

Sirius was utterly surprised. The people on the kitchen couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"What shelves?" Harry asked turning quickly from one face to the other.

Neville then turned to look at Harry and spoke to him with a very calmed voice, "Harry, there is a reason why Professor Dumbledore is hiding things from you, is a good one but it can be sorted out." he said to him before turning to Professor Dumbledore again. "Now Professor, I want Harry to stay. If you don't want him to know those things then just don't ask them while I'm under the serum."

There was a moment of complete silence when Neville Longbottom and Albus Dumbledore looked at each other without backing away.

"Alright Mr Longbottom, I agree with your request. Is there any other complain?" Dumbledore said the last thing addressing the whole room. Mrs Weasley wanted to say something but she didn't know how. Sirius was smiling, it appeared that he was starting to like Neville despite their first rough encounter.

Even when Harry wasn't sure what had just happened, he was eager to get at least some information.

"Thanks" he muttered to Neville and the boy nodded with a light smile.

The door was closed and three drops of the serum went right through Neville's throat. Harry didn't know what to think about him, he still said that there was a reason to hide things from him but that didn't frustrate him as much as Dumbledore's actions. Neville said that he knew the reason of the headmaster and that it was a good one, he also seemed willing to sort the difficulties out in order to let Harry be informed. He trusted Harry.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore began.

"Neville Longbottom" he said, by the room's reaction Harry supposed that some people still thought that he was a Death Eater in disguise.

"Who are your parents?"

"Frank and Alice Longbottom"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No" a sigh was released from the audience.

"How did you entered this secure place?"

"I took the knight bus to ten blocks away from here then I walked to the number 12 of Grimmauld Place covered on an old invisibility cloak that I obtained last week, once here I came through the main door when nobody was watching." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

Everyone was interested. He didn't just got inside of the Order's headquarters but he did it with the needed precautions to avoid that the place was spotted.

"Invisibility cloaks are expensive." Sirius said.

"This one is second-handed and it's very worn out. That's why I came this early, in full daylight I would have been noticeable. I have a trust vault from my parents and my grandmother also gives me money, I got the cloak at a good price last week at Diagon Alley." It was clear that Neville had planned his trip to Grimmauld Place very well.

"Where is this cloak?"

"I have it with me." at these words he took a silvery gray item from his trousers and he put it on the table. It really was an invisibility cloak, it was not as good as Harry's and you could see through it at some spots but it could hide a person very well when in low light.

"Why don't use a Disillusionment Charm?" Dumbledore asked. "Something tells me you won't have a problem doing one."

"The trace. I didn't know if that could put me into trouble." the headmaster raised an eyebrow.

"What's the trace?" Harry asked.

Sirius and Professor Lupin looked ready to answer but Neville who was under the serum could not avoid a direct question. "It's the charm that the Ministry uses to track underage magic."

"Oh"

After a pause Dumbledore continued with the questions. "How did you get pass the Fidelius charm?" That was the question everybody was waiting for.

"As I said, I just walked through the door, I didn't break the charm since I knew where the place was. It is still working correctly."

"Who gave you the location of this place then?"

"Harry did"

All the people in the room turned towards Harry, except for Dumbledore and Neville.

"I .. I didn't. I haven't write to anybody since I arrived here... Err I'm not able to do it eitherway, I'm not the secret keeper!" Harry was trying to justify himself.

"Harry is not the secret keeper" Professor Dumbledore continued pressing the boy, this time very intrigued.

"He is" at this Harry thought that Neville had found a way to trick the serum. Dumbledor was about to say something but the boy beat him to it,  
"He is since 1998"

A fog of confusion filled the entire room. Nobody there was certain of anything anymore. Albus Dumbledore on the other side seemed to finally understand what was happening. With a light smile he asked another question "How old are you my boy?"

"Thirty nine"

"He is clearly disguised!" Sirius said grabbing his wand again.

"But he did say that he was Neville Longbottom. Neville Longbottom is Harry's age!" Lupin interjected in disbelief.

"Can it be a coincidence on the name?" Mrs Weasley asked Lupin but he didn't got the chance to answer.

"From what year did you come?"

"2019"

"He's... from the future?" Professor Lupin asked to no one in particular but the serum made Neville answer eitherway.

"Yes"

"But.. time turners can't go that far? Can they?" Harry said gaining everybody's attention after remembering the events from his third year.

"I didn't use a time turner." Neville continued.

"What did you use?" Dumbledore was very interested.

"I don't know, I was caught in a disaster with some students and probably books from the Restricted Section."

"Explain yourself."

"I was going to my office when I saw James Potter on an empty classroom..." He was stopped by Sirius.

"James Potter is dead!"

"I mean James Sirius Potter, Harry's son." Neville said.

Harry gaped. He had a son. He was alive in 2019, yesterday he didn't thought that was possible. Was all of this true?

"You named your son after me, pup!" Sirius said hugging him from behind.

"Err.. yeah I suppose so" now that he thought about it the name made perfect sense. "How couldn't I? You are the closest thing to a father I have ever had."

Sirius was grinning. "Well thanks but you know, that name is going to put him in a lot of trouble."

"Merlin! that boy is going to be a walking explosion!" Lupin said throwing one hand to his forehead. Some of the people in the room laughed momentarily.

Then Harry turned to the boy that haven't stopped surprising him this day. He found something more on Neville's words. "Neville, are you a teacher?"

"Herbology teacher and head house of Gryffindor." grins came out from the faces of Sirius, Harry and Professor Lupin. The previous tension looked only like a bad memory now.

"Neville you can continue with your story." Professor Dumbledore insisted on the important matter.

"Well, I found him on the classroom. He was with Rose Weasley.." Mrs Weasley was about to speak with a big smile but the headmaster stopped her with a hand gesture. Mrs Weasley's face saddened but she knew that it was not the important issue right now. ".. they were arguing as always. They had this strange book from the Restricted Section or so I understood from the shouting. When I came to reprimand them a huge light caught me, the next thing I knew is that I was fourteen again and in my old bedroom."

"Interesting story Mr Longbottom, Do you have an idea of the item or spell that sent you back here?"

"No Professor"

"For how long have you been in this time?"

"Almost a month now"

"Oh I see, are you planning to change something in this timeline?" Dumbledore said on a severe voice and the rest of the people there were very interested on Neville's next answer.

"No. The future is quite good as it is."

"We won? He is gone?" Mrs Weasley asked him shocked.

"Yes, Voldemort was killed definitely on May 2nd of 1998" Dumbledore's eyebrows went up.

"That is almost three years from now! He will kill hundreds of people by then." Mrs Weasley panicked.

"Yes he will" Neville answered causing Mrs Weasley to flinch. So many people die, Harry's face went grim. He now had many loved ones, he couldn't bear the possibility of losing them. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Professor Lupin, Hagrid, the rest of the Weasleys. Would they die?

"Who does it? Who kills him?" Sirius said with an anger tone, he was surely thinking about all the people that Voldemort was going to kill but he was completely surprised when Neville answered him.

"Harry"

He killed Voldemort? When Neville said that Voldemort was gone Harry had thought that it was Dumbledore the one who killed him. Everyone except for Dumbledore and Neville were watching at Harry now as if he had just defeated a Hungarian Horntail with a spoon. He didn't know what to say.

"B-But... Me?" was all he was able to say.

"Yes" the serum on Neville spoke again.

"Way to go, pup!" Sirius was the only one able to spoke. Dumbledore had a hint of a smile on his face.

"So what are your plans Mr Longbottom. You had said that you like the future and that you don't want it changed so why did you took a month to contact me?"

"My first intention was to let you wipe my memory to let the future unaffected but in order to do that I needed to contact Harry first."

"And why did you needed Harry?"

"First I trust him the most, better than you. I would trust my life to him..."

Harry was shocked. Neville really trusted his future self but currently they were not even that close. What happened on the future? Then he noticed Sirius and Lupin seeing him with very proud eyes. He was going to be a war hero also, fighting with friends by his side like the Marauders did. How many of his friends was Harry going to see die? Was anyone going to betray him?

Harry tried to focus on something less discouraging. Neville trusted him better than Dumbledore. That was a big deal, that was the reason he wanted Harry to stay. They were friends.

"... I also needed to find James Potter. If James Potter is here then the time may be altered already and I shouldn't let my memory be wiped out." Neville concluded.

"Why didn't you send me an owl?" Harry asked.

"An owl can be tracked and intercepted."

Dumbledore then continued "If James Potter is in this time and we cannot send him back before the time is altered what do you plan to do?" the headmaster asked.

"I plan to fight of course, like last time. I would want to be on the order in that case."

Everybody was amazed at the determination of Neville but they still saw him as a fifteen years old boy.

"Why do you think you can help the order, boy?" Sirius questioned him.

"I have the knowledge of the future events. I know what are your plans and also the enemy's plans. I know what needs to be done to ensure that Voldemort doesn't return." Dumbledore seemed surprised which was not a common thing to happen. "Also I have some experience from last time."

"Well that sounds like an useful information to share, but I don't think you could be in the field. You were what.. seventeen when the war ended?" Sirius said. "What's your experience in real battle, eh?"

"I joined Dumbledore's Army on 1995. I fought versus Death Eaters on the Battle of the Department of Mysteries on 1996. On 1997 I became Dumbledore's Army leader because of Harry's departure. In my seventh year I did my best to keep the fight going at Hogwarts when it fell under Voldemort's control. I fought on Hogwarts Battle on 1998 by the side of the Order Of the Phoenix and the Hogwarts Staff leading a group of students. I faced Voldemort when he came to the castle for the last time before his defeat. I used the Gryffindor sword to kill Nagini then. I worked with Harry on the aftermath of the battle to catch the remaining Death Eaters."

Battle of the Department of Mysteries? Battle of Hogwarts? Dumbledore's Army? Gryffindor's sword? Harry was utterly shocked. Who was this boy and what did he do with Neville Longbottom?

The people on the room were dumbfounded. When Sirius tried to say something more Dumbledore cut him off. "I think that asking more things to Mr Longbottom could compromise the future that he's trying to defend. Either way I believe we have enough information to trust him." Then he gave the antidote to Neville.

"Just for you to know. The facing Voldemort thing wasn't as heroic as it sounded." Neville said the moment he was released from the effects of the Veritaserum.

Albus Dumbledore talked to the room about what they needed to do. If James Potter was sent back with Neville they needed to find him and find out where he has been in the last month. They also needed to verify that no other time traveler was around that could compromise the future. The headmaster said that in the meantime he would try to discover how they got sent back in the first place, if he was lucky enough he might be able to return everything to normal.

Harry who was the one with the direct connection, said that nothing had happened around him yet to prove that James was indeed in 1995. After a few private words with Neville the headmaster left Grimmauld Place asking to contact him if any news of James Potter were heard. Albus Dumbledore didn't saw Harry in the eyes the whole time that he was there.

After the headmaster left there was a moment of silence but eventually things moved forward. Sirius returned Neville his wand and Mrs Weasley decided that serving breakfast was a good way of letting the information settle on all of them.

The portrait of Mrs Black had its chance to yell when Tonks arrived. When Lupin explained her the situation she got shocked as well but in no-time she was making her own theories, she seemed to be very excited.

"I believe that James wasn't sent back. He doesn't even have a body in this time" she said to Neville.

"I agree with Tonks. It has been a month, we should have heard of him by now." Lupin said. "At least Harry. If James had returned Harry should be able to notice."

"I hope you're right. In that case I would be going very soon." he answered.

With Lupin's words Tonks seemed to think on another possibility. "What about James' mother? Couldn't James be with her?" she said facing Neville.

Harry's face paled. He hadn't thought about that. Who was James' mother? Was it Cho? That was a possibility that made his heart go faster. He turned his head rapidly to where the round face boy was seated.

Neville just gave a small grin to him. "Professor Dumbledore asked me about that. Don't worry we have that covered. We will be watching over her."

Everyone except Harry seemed pleased by this. Why not bring her here, where it was safe? Harry felt awkward worrying about a girl that he might not even know yet.

"Why not bring her here?" Harry tried not to sound anxious.

"Because we want to minimize the impact I'm having here. It might be better if she doesn't know that she is James' mother." Neville answered.

Harry nodded said sadly.

"Don't worry she will be fine."

A minute later Harry decided he wanted to ask about something else.

"Err.. Neville why did you waited one month to try to contact me?"

"Well I knew that you wouldn't be here until around a week after your birthday. I know the future, remember?" he said smiling.

"Oh." Harry paused and after a moment he asked something that he was missing. "Eh, I know that this may sound weird but how does my son look? I need to be able to identify him."

Neville laughed slightly. "You have pictures of your father right?" Harry nodded. "Well he is basically identical except for some small freckles and his hair is a bit more red."

"You know how my dad looks?" Harry asked surprised.

"Sure, I have pictures where he is with my father."

"Oh right"

Some time later Ron and the twins came to the kitchen. The twins noticed Neville right away and they stood on the doorway staring at him. Ron on the other side, sat at the table with a hungry face giving a lazy greeting to Harry. He didn't saw Neville until he raised his head from his plate.

"Bloody Hell! Neville what are you doing here?!" Ron yelled.

Everybody laughed except for Mrs Weasley who didn't like the language used by her son.

Obviously it was a shock for the Weasley boys to hear the news of Neville's arrival. Harry still didn't quite assimilate it himself. "We'll win. I should be happy." he kept thinking to himself.

"So Neville, do any of us has kids on the future?" Fred said and Mrs Weasley seemed very interested on his answer.

"If we can solve this then you don't need that information. If we cannot then we'll see if I can tell you that." Neville said.

The twins seemed disappointed.

"By the way can I borrow an owl from someone? I have to let my grandmother know that I'm fine."

"Sure. You can use Hedwig."

"Harry, I believe that Hedwig is very identifiable. How about using Ron's owl?" Lupin said and everyone nodded.

Then Hermione appeared on the kitchen door.

"Oh Good Morning Hermione, where is Ginny?"

"Good Morning Mrs Weasley, she'll be here in a moment she felt a little sick when she woke up." the bushy haired girl answered.

"This morning also?" Mrs Weasley said on a worry tone.

"Yeah I think so." she then looked at the rest of the people in the table "Good Morning Every... Neville?"

Ginny came through the door at that moment looking kind of green. "What's for breakfast?" she said.

"Bac'on N' Egjs, wan' some?" Ron said to her talking with his mouth full.

When Ginny saw the food her cheeks inflated and she stormed towards the bathroom.

"Wonder what's wrong with her. At least she didn't woke up in cranky mode today." Hermione said with a concerned voice.

Harry who was looking at Neville noticed how an idea seemed to be forming on his mind. Neville's eyes opened like saucers in the direction where Ginny exited the kitchen then he spoke very loudly.

"Oh crap!"


	2. The Whereabouts of James Potter

**GINNY**

The last week had been exhausting for Ginny, ever since they arrived at Grimmauld Place intense house cleaning seemed to be all what they could do. It was not an easy task of course because apparently every little thing in there was covered by tons of dust and cobwebs, it was as if the whole place had been abandoned for centuries.

There was not much else to do in that old house and they were not allowed to go out either. Meanwhile 'the Order' kept having secret meetings in front of them but they never answered their questions. It was very frustrating.

As if that was not enough, Ginny's health was very unstable. It had been a few days now since she started waking up feeling sick and her mood was a total disaster. One day she was yelling at Ron for the most insignificant thing and the next one she was very sad because there was too much to clean. She even had some arguments with Hermione which used to be extremely rare.

Ginny's mother thought that these mood changes were related to some problems with the young girl's body, Ginny was two weeks late now. Her mother couldn't explain it, one day she even tried to talk to her about boys and when Ginny noticed what she was trying to ask the girl stopped her feeling very embarrassed. It didn't matter how familiar was her mother with those symptoms, it was simply not possible.

Either way Ginny's mother was starting to worry, she had been trying to find a good day in which she could take her to the Healer. "Maybe after Harry's hearing" she had said.

"This is all fault of this dreadful place." Ginny used to think.

That morning she almost puked on the kitchen, in front of Harry. She was envying Hermione so much, her friend wasn't affected as badly by that creepy house as she was.

While she was on the loo Ginny heard her mother raising the voice outside, "... she isn't. It's not possible!" was all what she managed to hear.

"... James Potter... We need to be sure." another voiced replied more quietly. Ginny couldn't understand what they were saying or who was out there arguing with her mother.

Once she walked out of the bathroom she saw her mother's face completely pale, She was looking at Ginny as if she was a complete stranger. Although it was not her mother who caught Ginny's attention. Standing by her side there was a boy who was probably the owner of the other voice she had heard a moment before, Ginny knew very well that rounded face, she had spent a very nice evening with him last year at the Yule Ball.

"Neville?" she asked with a stunned look, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Ginny, nice to see you" he tried to smile but the worry couldn't be hidden from his face.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she repeated her question.

"Long story, we'll explain it at breakfast. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." Ginny answered quietly without taking her eyes away from him.

Her mother let out a sigh as in defeat and spoke again. "Ginny, we're going to call Professor Dumbledore. Maybe Madam Pomfrey could see you this afternoon."

Ginny raised an eyebrow but she nodded. Was she really that sick? Harry's hearing was only three days away but seemed like her mother didn't want to wait that long.

The short walk to the kitchen was awkward since Ginny's mother asked her daughter some quick questions about her recent symptoms, questions that the girl had already answered before. Even so it was Neville Longbottom who really surprised her. This boy was not clumsy or shy, quite the opposite, he walked with confidence and talked very fluidly.

The conversation of her mother with Neville was still running around in her head. Why did they mentioned Harry's father? And why was Neville there in the first place? She got a strange feeling about it.

The first thing that Ginny noticed once that they arrived at the kitchen was Hermione turning swiftly in their direction, she was throwing a pretty weird look to Neville but the rest of the people there acted normally and asked about Ginny's health.

"What do you want to eat sweetheart?"

"I think I'm fine mum, I'll just grab a toast." everything else made Ginny's stomach turn around, specially the bacon and eggs on Ron's plate.

"No way young lady, you need to eat properly"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, the previous days her mother didn't had a problem with her only grabbing a toast. This time she made a completely different breakfast just for her, her mother appeared to be quite altered.

"Ginny I believe that you are the only one who doesn't know what I'm doing here." Neville said once she took a seat, "Hermione, did they already told you the story?" he asked turning to Ginny's bushy haired friend.

Hermione nodded, "Part of it. Is it true? It is very hard to believe."

"It is true"

"What's happening?"

"Well Ginny, our friend here..." Sirius said putting a hand over Neville's shoulder. "... is from the future"

Ginny was stunned waiting for someone to laugh but no one did. Her eyes traveled to the faces of all the people in the room, one by one she noticed the serious expressions, some of them with light smiles on their faces. At last her chocolate brown eyes fixed on the boy who was supposed to be Neville looking for an explanation.

"From... the future?"

"Dumbledore in person questioned him under Veritaserum, if I hadn't been there I would had doubted it myself" said Professor Lupin.

Ginny's eyes grew big looking at Neville, it was unbelievable, "The boy is saying the truth sweetheart" her mother added on a sad tone.

Neville nodded slowly, "Yes Ginny I'm from the future, a pretty good one I should say."

"A good one? I don't get it... what do you mean?" Ginny's eyes expanded a bit, "Is _he_ .. gone?"

"Yes"

Ginny gasped.

"Our Harry boy here did it!" Fred said pointing at Harry with the spoon. Harry lowered his sight clearly embarrassed.

"Did what?" she asked still stunned.

"Kill him of course" answered George, "The big ugly bad guy is no match for our Harrykins"

Ginny was shocked. She always thought that Harry could overcome any obstacle that appeared before him but this was like killing a dozen basilisks at the same time. Harry was going to be the hero of the Wizarding World, one more time, it appeared as if there was nothing that he couldn't do.

At that moment Harry started to raise his eyes from the table but when he noticed Ginny's dazzled stare his eyes return to his plate, he appeared to be embarrassed.

Neville continued his story. "My mind and memories went back from the year 2019 but as you can see I'm still on my fourteen year old body" Neville said doing some gestures with his arms.

"How could this happen?" asked Hermione still on an incredulous tone.

"We are not entirely sure. I had an incident" Neville said looking at Harry who didn't met his eyes, "with a trouble maker."

"Harry?" Ginny asked on a weak voice noticing that. She knew Harry didn't like to get himself in trouble intentionally, trouble happened to chase him.

"Not him, but there is a Harrykins Jr in the future" George said with a smirk.

"A good prankster I suppose, you must be proud" Fred finished looking at Harry.

Neville snorted.

Ginny gapped. It was likely that Harry would have kids by that time but something about it really bothered her. Out of nowhere she started to wonder about the mother of Harry's son. She didn't have any hopes of course, he didn't even notice her and she would probably be 'Ron's little sister' forever, but still. Picturing him with a wife was not a pleasant thought. Then she remembered the conversation that Neville was having with her mother outside of the bathroom.

"Ja-James Potter?"

"Yes, how do you..." Neville was surprised.

"I heard you talking to mum when I was coming out of the loo." A shadow passed through Neville's face.

"What else did you heard?" he asked quickly, the attention of all the people focused on Ginny.

"Just the name really, was there something else?"

"Maybe but we will have to wait until tonight's meeting to be sure."

"So we are getting more answers tonight?" Sirius asked him.

"If my suspicions are correct but I really hope not."

"Good." Sirius said with a grin. Everyone relaxed but they seemed eager to know what was happening.

After a moment the silence was broken suddenly.

"But... you are affecting the timeline just by being here!" Hermione said on a very worried tone, "Bad things happen to wizards .."

"..who meddle with time, I know, you gave a pretty beautiful speech about it last year when the Ministry wanted to rebuild the time turners." Neville cut her off.

All the people in the room turned to face Hermione, Ginny's mother looking specially proud. Giving a speech at the Ministry was no small feat and Ginny knew it, her friend surely had a very good job at the Ministry. Everybody knew that Hermione could accomplish great things but even so the girl was looking utterly shocked.

"A speech at the Ministry, way to go!" Ginny heard Tonks say.

"I... what?!"

"You gave a speech. Hermione We- Granger's voice is always heard in the Ministry, you know?" Neville hesitated there for a moment.

"I-I..." Hermione was still shocked but she recovered herself and questioned Neville again with a accusingly tone, "...and you're still here to change things!"

"Hermione, calm down." Harry said. "He's not."

"The problem here Hermione, is that Harry's son was there when I was sent back. " Neville said frowning, "I'm afraid he could be around here too. If he is and Voldemort finds out we will be in trouble and the timeline will be altered either way. In that case I will need to keep my memories so I can level up the ground." Some people flinched at the mention of Voldemort.

That would be awful, Harry's son could be in great danger if 'he' finds him. Ginny was worried about this kid that she didn't even know.

"Oh... but what about Harry's son? where is he? is there anybody else from the future here? how are we going to send him back when we find him? We cannot just erase his memory as Dumbledore could do with you." Hermione rushed all those questions and now she was shaken.

"Calm down Hermione, I have talked about all of those things with Dumbledore and we are taking care of them. We don't know yet where is James but we hope to get some answers soon. If he is not here then I will let my memory be erased as you said." Neville said.

Hermione seemed to relax a little, "All right, but what about of James' mother? couldn't he be with her?" she asked. Ginny's attention turned to Neville, she wanted to know who that woman was. Was she someone she knew?

"You are a quick thinker. That's why I asked Dumbledore to allow all of you on tonight's meeting, you can be very helpful." He was not only addressing Hermione but Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys too. "Don't worry we are watching over James' mother." Ginny noticed as Harry's face coloured a bit.

Neville wanted them on the meeting. If it wasn't for him they would be locked on their rooms again, Ginny couldn't avoid a smile.

"Thanks Neville" Harry said with a huge smile. "We really want to help."

"I know" he said.

"So how old is he?" asked Tonks.

"Who?" Ron asked looking lost.

"Harry's son, you know, the boy we are looking for. Is he a little kid or a young man?"

"When I was sent back he was on his fifth year but I don't know how all of this might had affected him" said Neville looking nervous, "we need to keep our eyes open for any sign of him."

It was odd thinking on Harry and his son having the same age but there was nothing normal about the entire situation in the first place. Ginny wondered about that boy and how he looked, they needed to find him before he got harmed. Ginny also couldn't stop thinking about James' mother and how she looked, was she pretty?

"So all time turners are gone?" Professor Lupin asked remembering something from a minute earlier which brought Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, that would be my fault I guess." when the people in the room looked at Neville with puzzled faces he was more specific, "Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Next year. A Death Eater was following us."

"Oh" Professor Lupin said with a surprise tone while Ginny's mother let out a gasp, a few uneasy looks were exchanged at the mention of the Department of Mysteries.

"A Death Eater was following you? At the Department of Mysteries?" Tonks asked.

"He was following Harry, Hermione and me." Harry and Hermione widened their eyes at that information, "We ended up in the room where the time turners were stored, the rest is history" Neville looked slightly embarrassed.

"What is the Department of Mysteries? How did we ended up in there?" Harry asked.

People looked troubled, Sirius and Ginny's mother had their mouths opened ready to say something but Neville beat them to it.

"We will talk about that later if things get changed, otherwise my memories will need to be erased and we're going there again." Neville said.

Ginny's mother opened her mouth ready to argue that they didn't need to be there when Ron broke the silence. "Where was I? how could I let them go alone?" he seemed to be more afraid of letting them down than to be caught by a Death Eater.

"Ron! you are way too young to be there fighting Death Eaters!" Ginny's mother reprimanded her son then she pointed at Harry, Hermione and Neville. "All of you are!"

"Well, Neville boy here is forty." Fred said.

"Right, he might be old enough to decide what to do with his own life." George finished and they smirked.

Their mother snorter and yelled, "He wasn't forty then!"

"I'm only thirty nine." Neville said weakly, a couple of laughs were heard at the room.

"Mum! I shouldn't have let them go alone! I'm their best friend!" Ron answered back, he was very troubled by not being there.

"It's ok Ron, I'm sure that something happened. I know you wouldn't let us alone." said Harry.

"He didn't. Ginny, Luna and Ron were being chased also, we got separated." Neville answered very calmly.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! I FORBID YOU TO GO THERE TO RISK YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT! YOU'RE ONLY THIRTEEN!"

"I-I..." Ginny didn't knew what to say. She was fighting Death Eaters? Luna was with them? Ginny was overwhelmed but after a few seconds she knew that if Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading to that place to face Death Eaters and she knew about it she would probably want to help them. It was just surprising because she never got to help them with those kinds of things before.

Fred and George were whispering to each other very seriously, probably wondering why weren't they there also.

"She will be fourteen by then and..." Sirius said but he stopped after a deathly glare from Ginny's mother.

Neville spoke saving Sirius from her. "Molly, everybo- Ginny and Ron were fine, Ron only got a minor injury. Many Death Eaters went to prison because of that battle and I should say that if Dumbledore had been honest with Harry we wouldn't have gone there in the first place."

Ginny's mother looked pale while Sirius and Tonks exchanged nervous looks, Professor Lupin and Hermione had identical thoughtful expressions.

"Why don't you tell me what's in there?" Harry addressed Sirius.

"I want to pup but Dumbledore says it is dangerous for you to know" Harry frowned at Sirius words, "I told you that we didn't need to hide anything from him!" Sirius growled to no-one in specific.

"But they're kids..." it was clear that the determination from Ginny's mother was breaking down.

"You called her by her first name!" Fred said suddenly to Neville.

"Well dear brother he is forty."

"You're right there Forge."

"Sure I am Gred."

"I'm only thirty-n... oh forget it!" Neville said.

Neville laughed a little and some people at the room joined him, "Well guys, you do have many brothers. Do you have an idea how many Mrs Weasley are in the future? It is confusing."

Fred's eyes widen and he opened his mouth but he was cut off by Neville. "No, I'm not saying who are you marrying." Fred looked disappointed.

More surprises for Ginny. She had many sisters-in-law, she could even have nephews and nieces. Was she married? Did she have kids of her own? Ginny's thoughts stopped momentarily in Michael Corner, her boyfriend. Was Michael in her future?

"You only mentioned that Ginny and Ron were fine. That was very specific. Not everybody came out fine from there, right?" Tonks asked after a pause.

Neville's face darkened, he didn't answer.

"Someone dies" Sirius said grimly and all the room went silent.

When Harry didn't heard an answer from the round face boy he asked him directly "Who dies?! We have to stop this Neville, we can't let it happen again, you know how to..."

Professor Lupin was the one to interrupt him, "First we need to know if James is here Harry, if he is not then I'm afraid we need to leave things as they are. We knew that we could lose people, we cannot avoid that. If we save someone who is supposed to die we may end up losing someone who wasn't. It is better not to know."

Ginny's mother wanted to argue but Harry spoke first looking very upset, "But... we can do things better." even Hermione seemed troubled about what was the best thing to do.

"I think we should let this conversation for another time" was the last thing Neville said of the matter.

Harry remained uneasy for the rest of the breakfast, the possibility of someone dying had upset him a lot. The atmosphere was cold and depressing. Ginny was in deep thought too, All the things that she had heard were too much to take.

Someone dies, next year. Who? Neville was there and based on the conversation Harry, Ron, Hermione and herself were also fine after that battle. So, was it Luna? Or someone else? Someone of the Order could have come to help them or even someone else from Hogwarts. Was it someone from her family? Neville didn't mention anything about Fred or George on that battle.

Ginny's heart shrank at that last thought, when she noticed there was moisture in her eyes.

Another odd thing happened that day, when it was time to clean her mother sent her to rest to her room instead. Ron complained about it after lunch pointing out that Ginny had already recovered from the morning's illness and even Ginny thought that this was odd, she had also thrown up the previous morning but her mother hadn't released her from the cleaning tasks then.

Sooner than expected Ginny and her mother headed towards Hogwarts to see Madam Pomfrey. Moments before exiting the door Ginny saw her mother talking privately with Neville, she couldn't stop thinking that the boy was somehow the cause of the rush on the whole visit to the Healer.

They took a lot of precautions on the trip, they even apparated a few blocks away and they were guarded by a couple of Order members at all time. Ginny was glad that she was feeling a lot better because otherwise she would had made a mess in front of the Hog's Head were they first landed.

It was very different to see Hogsmeade with no students bouncing around but the deserted Hogwarts was a whole new level of oddness. Those corridors seemed to be made to hold lots of students chatting and running around, without them the empty halls of the old school gave the feeling of someone watching over. Ginny didn't like it.

Once they got to the hospital wing her mother squeezed her hand in a weird way and they went through the big wooden doors, the Order members that were watching over them remained outside.

The whole thing was exhausting since Madam Pomfrey didn't stopped giving her all kinds of potions and practicing many different spells on her. At the end she took a drop of her blood and she said it would take a couple of hours before the results. She bade them farewell saying that she would send the results with Professor Dumbledore. Ginny's mother stayed back for a moment to speak privately with the Healer.

When they returned to Grimmauld Place Ginny's father and her brother were standing pretty shocked on the kitchen. Neville, Sirius and Professor Lupin were there too.

"You're joking right?" her brother Bill said.

"Sit down." Neville said, he didn't seem eager to tell the same story all over again.

Obviously Bill and Ginny's father were as surprised about it as everybody else and soon they were asking the same questions that Ginny had already heard. When the girl headed to her bedroom she saw her mother asking her father for a private talk nervously while her brother remained on the table talking to Neville.

That night everybody was at the kitchen for the Order's meeting as Neville requested. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins were already seated on the kitchen when the Order members arrived. Apart from those in the morning discussion the people that attended to the meeting were Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill, Ginny's father, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. Weird looks were sent to the unexpected audience.

Before anyone could ask about the young attendees, Professor Dumbledore asked Neville to tell his story one more time.

"The future? You must to be kidding! Albus?" Kingsley said.

"I'm certainly not. This is quite real, Mr Longbottom here has been questioned under Veritaserum." Neville nodded.

"That can be faked." Professor Snape said.

"I assure you Severus that he is talking with the truth, if you still have doubts you are free to talk privately with Mr Longbottom. I'm sure he won't object."

"It would be fine for me." the rounded faced boy replied. Ginny was surprised to see that he didn't look away when Professor Snape stared at him.

After a moment Neville spoke again, he was still looking at Professor Snape with a blank expression, "As you can see I have also learned Occlumancy professor."

Everybody was shocked.

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall shot him with an indignant look.

"WHAT!" Bill and Sirius shout glaring at the professor behind the greasy hair. Sirius even stood up from his chair. Professor Dumbledore made a hand gesture to calm him down.

Snape ignored the reactions and he addressed the headmaster. "He can't be Longbottom. Albus, the real Longbottom couldn't be 10 minutes in my class without risking everybody's life, he certainly wouldn't be able to learn Occlumancy."

"I trust him completely." the old wizard said.

"Then I believe him." Professor McGonagall added and almost everybody in the kitchen agreed.

"So what are Harry and the rest of them doing here?"

"Well Kingsley, I think that was a request of the Neville boy."

"He is right. Neville wants them to be informed of the progress of our search." Professor Lupin spoke this time.

"What search are you talking about?"

"We need to find James Potter, Harry's son. He was there when Neville was sent back and if James is here then the timeline may be affected." Hermione explained. Snape snorted at the mention of the name.

"But as far as I know we still don't know anything about him, right? Harry have you noticed something?" Bill said.

"No, I haven't"

"So, let me get this straight. They are here because of... Longbottom's request." Professor Snape said facing all of the still students with a nasty look. "They are supposed to know all about this... incident."

"You are correct Severus."

"Well it seems to me that there is nothing to say about that. We are still waiting for Potter's... son to appear." he said the last part with a disgust tone on his voice. "So they can retire now since I suppose that we are going to talk about real Order affairs next."

"I'm afraid he is right Albus. We shouldn't let them hear the rest of the Order's discussions." Professor McGonagall added.

"If we are starting to be honest with them this could be a good time to tell them everything! At least to Harry!" Sirius tried to argue.

"I believe that it is not time to speak of that yet Sirius." the headmaster spoke very calmly.

"I want to know! You cannot be hiding all this stuff from me. I'm not a kid anymore!" Harry said standing up.

"Unfortunately Harry, we do need to keep some things from you at this moment." Neville said surprising Harry. "If the timeline has not been altered then we shouldn't change anything, it is really dangerous."

"But what happens if the timeline has already been changed?" Bill asked.

Neville's expression went grim. "Then I would have lost my life and I would need to help you build a new one in the better way possible."

"That means that you plan to change events? that's not entirely wise Mr Longbottom."

"Minerva, if James Potter is around here changing things already then there won't be any other way to go." Professor McGonagall and all the younger attendants were shocked at the use of the teacher's first name.

"I believe we can discuss that when we find out that the timeline has irremediably been changed."

"All right then we will need to keep an eye on this." said Kingsley still with a light disbelief on his voice, "In the meantime we should continue with the Order's matters." he added looking at Harry and the rest of the students.

"Harry we will let you know if we discover something, right now we need to discuss other things. I think it would be best if you and your friends go back to your rooms." Professor Lupin said to Harry. Ginny thought that he didn't look happy at all, she also expected more information about this meeting.

"I think that won't be necessary Remus. We do have more information about James Potter." Dumbledore caught the attention of all the room.

"And what kind of information is that?" Kingsley asked. Tonks' hair changed to blue as she leaned forward expecting an answer. Everybody else seemed interested too.

"I know that this timeline has changed. The changes made are beyond repair."

Many voices were heard at once while Neville stared at Dumbledore with a unreadable expression.

"WHAT!"

"Blimey! that's not good right?" Ginny heard Ron's voice across the table.

"What happened?!"

"How do you know that for sure?!"

"I have information that James Potter is here and we cannot send him back." Professor Dumbledore said at once.

"Where?!" Most of the people asked that question, including Harry, Hermione and Ginny. But Neville spoke then with a very weak voice that silenced all the other voices. He looked as if he just found out that someone was dead.

"Was I right then?" he asked. Albus Dumbledore only nodded.

Ginny's mother then let out a loud gasp while covering her mouth, her eyes landed on Ginny with a pretty strange look. Ginny's dad also wore a similar expression. Ginny was confused, her parents knew something. Then she heard the thud of Neville's body falling on his chair, the boy dropped his face on his hands in defeat.

Harry was also very confused. "What's happening?! Where's James then?"

"I got some interesting results from Madam Pomfrey today." The headmaster then turned to face Ginny. She was surprised at the sudden attention, she didn't know what her visit to Madam Pomfrey had to do with this, "Miss Weasley, congratulations. I believe you're pregnant."


	3. A Contingency Plan

**HARRY**

Harry couldn't have expected more surprising words at the moment than those that came out of Albus Dumbledore's mouth. Seconds earlier they were talking about his son because it appeared as they had finally found him but then Neville collapsed on his chair and the headmaster announced to everyone that Ginny Weasley was pregnant.

A shocking silence fell on the room while everyone tried to absorb the news.

Moments before the announcement all in what Harry could think was in the whereabouts of James Potter but it all changed in a second. Everything went blank and nothing was more important than what the headmaster had said even when he did change the subject in a rather sudden way.

His green eyes moved slowly to a few seats away where Ginny was sitting with her eyes opened up like saucers, it appeared to Harry like she was trying to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. Was this real?

Ron was one of the first people to react. "PREGNANT!?" he yelled next to Harry while Bill mimicked him across the table, both sets of eyes were fixed on the redheaded girl. Fred and George remained dumbfounded on their places while Hermione was looking back and forth between Dumbledore and Ginny with a shocked face. Harry noticed that Mr and Mrs Weasley were staring at her daughter with worried expressions but they didn't appear to be surprised.

"That can't be right. Ginny! Is that true?" Bill asked her.

Ginny was very red and she couldn't say a word so when Bill couldn't get an immediate answer from her he turned to where the people from the Order were seated, Harry and Hermione did the same thing. On the farthest end of the table Albus Dumbledore showed no indication that something important was happening, his deep blue eyes were calm as if he had said the most normal thing in the world.

Harry allowed his eyes to wander around. Snape was snorting pretending to look uninterested but one of his eyebrows was raised in surprise. Sirius, Lupin and Tonks were shocked, this was obviously not the type of information that they have been expecting since the morning. Next to them Professor McGonagall was staring at Dumbledore pretty scandalized.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this!?" the old witch intervened.

"I think I was very clear Minerva. Miss Weasley went today to Hogwarts so Poppy could examine her, the results were delivered to me sometime ago. I have to say that I'm pretty certain of my words, Miss Weasley is pregnant."

Most of the people were surprised again either because they thought that they hadn't heard right the first time or because it was just too hard to believe. Dumbledore was still expressionless and Neville had not yet recovered from the news, for some reason this was hitting very hard on him. If he came from the future wasn't he supposed to know this? He knew everything about the events to come, why did this surprised him so much?

Kingsley Shacklebolt was one of the few who didn't jumped at the confirmation of the news, he was still looking questioningly from Ginny to Neville waiting for answers.

"Bu-But that can't be true, for that to be true she should have..." Fred's eyes were moving uncontrollably between his parents and Ginny.

"... and she haven't." George added.

"Have you?" Fred asked turning at Ginny at the same time that George did.

A weird sensation took over Harry as if something was not entirely right with her being pregnant, she was only thirteen after all. How was it possible that Harry had not even given his first kiss yet and she was already pregnant? He understood what the twins were implying but it seemed surreal to relate something like that with little Ginny Weasley.

"There has to be a mistake" He said to himself.

Ginny was taken aback by the question and she even widened her eyes when she registered what her brothers were asking. The girl turned as red as her hair after she realized that everybody's eyes had landed on her, waiting for an answer.

"NO!" she yelled, still most of the people seemed quite unsure yet, "NO!" she insisted moving her head in all directions.

"You don't have to lie to us Ginny. You did some tests about it. We can help." Bill said in a voice that had a light tone of disappointment but he was clearly making an effort to be supportive.

"Bill, she is saying the truth." Mrs Weasley said.

"But, she did the tests. You know how accurate those tests are."

Before his mother could answer Ron erupted.

"She has been shagging someone!" the redheaded boy yelled causing most of the eyes in the room to grow big, Ginny's mouth even dropped more and Harry wasn't sure if she was getting redder because of the embarrassment or because of the anger towards her brother.

Harry noticed an angry frown forming on Professor McGonagall, she was surely thinking on how unworthy of a Gryffindor student were those words.

"RON!" Mrs Weasley and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"I'M NOT!" the aforementioned girl tried to defend herself.

"And the tests?! Bill is sure about it! Who was it Ginny? Is it someone from school? Do I know him?"

"I haven't done anything!" Ginny yelled at Ron.

The redheaded boy then remembered that there was someone else who could give him answers. "Who is him?" Ron demanded to Neville.

Then Neville who had just incorporated on his chair spoke in a weird tone as if he was the only one in there. "Please sit down, we'll explain everything. There's no going back now." he said with a very quiet and hoarse voice but everybody listened to him, he didn't raised his sight which was still fixed on his untouched cup of tea.

Once that everyone was seated Professor Dumbledore spoke calmly. "Perfect. Now that we all are more relaxed we'll proceed to explain what we know and what we have to do." Professor Dumbledore addressed the room. "The tests are indeed valid and Miss Weasley is pregnant."

"Headmaster if you let me, I want to say that even when these news can be very... touchy for some people in this room, I don't think that the love life of Miss Weasley is really a matter that should be discussed here. We should return to the topic of the whereabouts of Potter's son and other important Order issues." Snape sneered.

Harry noticed how all the Weasleys were gripping the table, Bill seemed pretty ready to jump at the teacher.

"WHY YOU STUPID..." Sirius growled.

"Sirius please, let me answer to that." Dumbledore said barely in time to keep Sirius from confronting Snape. "Severus, this is an important Order matter and I must say that the most urgent at the present time." some eyes widened looking at Ginny, "I must also add that we are still talking about James Potter."

The mention of James Potter caught Harry's attention but he wasn't able to see how that fit with Ginny's situation, Hermione on the other hand seemed to be understanding it perfectly since she let out a shriek and covered her mouth very quickly.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Minerva I believe you remember that we already stated that James Potter is at this time and we cannot do anything about it." The alluded professor nodded.

"Well unlike Mr Longbottom here, James Potter didn't have a body at this time so that's why we were unable to notice him before."

"I still don't understand Albus" Kingsley interrupted. "Are you saying that he has a body now? Where is he and how is that related to..." The auror stopped as his eyes opened wide and he fixed his sight on Ginny.

"What is it Kingsley?" Sirius asked, Tonks was also looking questioningly at the auror but Professor Lupin was in deep thinking.

"I'm suspecting something but if I'm correct then we are truly in a huge drawback." the werewolf said without taking his eyes away from the redheaded girl.

"Can someone explain me what the hell is happening?" Ron asked.

"Ron! language!"

Harry, Ginny and the twins were also awaiting an explanation but it appeared as Bill was already starting to realize what was happening, oddly enough the eldest Weasley brother turned to look at Harry like analysing him.

"James didn't have a body but he is getting one now, from Ginny." Hermione explained.

Ron was the last one to register what those words meant and when he did his blue eyes traveled quickly to glare at his best friend. "It was you!"

Harry who was still dumbfounded couldn't answer so he turned around looking for help but he soon discovered that his eyes were not willing to look at anybody besides Ginny. The girl was also shocked and she couldn't avoid to blush and lower her sight when she realized that Harry was looking at her. How was it possible? Was Ginny really going to give birth to James? Why her?

"Leave them alone, James comes from the future. They haven't done anything yet." Hermione said.

"But they will! And he is my best friend he's not supposed to be shagging my sister!"

Harry was completely shocked, he couldn't believe how that could ever happen when Ginny barely talked in front of him. His green eyes were as wide as possible and he was certain that he was blushing furiously. Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny at that moment but she didn't notice because the girl - who was totally crimson - was trying to hide herself under her hands to avoid Harry's stare.

"RON!" Mrs Weasley yelled.

"Would you calm down if I say that you are pretty fine with it in the future?" Neville spoke without spirit while he rubbed his forehead.

Ron was stunned for a moment. "How can I?!"

"Obviously they are married Ron, she is James' mother." Hermione said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world which caused Ginny to turn at her with her eyes bigger than ever.

"You're right Hermione, as always." said a half-hearted Neville and Ginny's freckles disappeared in her red face, the girl let out a pretty loud gasp and rushed to cover her mouth with both hands.

No one spoke for an entire minute which allowed Neville to pick himself up while everybody assimilated the news.

Harry was totally overwhelmed. How was he supposed to take all of this? How they even got together in the future if they barely speak to each other? All kinds of things rushed through his mind then; Cho, the hearing, the Ministry, the dementor, Voldemort...

"All right you won this time, it is a big problem." Sirius said to Kingsley.

"Th-They're... married?" Ron asked.

"Yes and you are totally ok with it in the future, in fact you are James' godfather. Well you were last time I don't know now..."

"Godfather?" Ron was startled.

"Well, you are his best friend and Ginny's brother. What did you expect?"

Ron looked like he was calming down quickly, the twins were smirking at each other probably sharing their first private joke since the shocking news came out. Everybody else still looked pretty worried.

In the meanwhile Harry's thoughts kept rushing on what was going to happen now, he couldn't take Voldemort out of his head and how was he going to react if he found out that he had a son in the way. How could this affect Ginny? She had already suffered enough of Voldemort with the Chamber incident, Harry didn't want her to be exposed like that. His fists clenched helplessly, he was putting her in danger.

"This is wrong. Can't we do something about it? Is there a way to sent him back?" Harry looked desperately at the headmaster but as the entire summer, Dumbledore didn't looked at him in the eyes. The rest of the room on the other hand couldn't take their eyes away from him, Harry was now standing and he looked very upset.

"Are you trying to get away from this our dear brother-in-law?" George said out loud.

"Isn't our little Gin-Gin good enough for you?" Fred finished, both twins were grinning but there was something about them that made Harry think that they were not joking this time.

Harry was taken by surprise by those words, that was clearly not what he meant. He didn't had a head to think about other think that wasn't Voldemort then. Still he turned to look at Ginny, the girl was blushing but she also looked surprised and kind of sad.

"Fred!" the redhead girl managed to say.

All the Weasleys were still looking at Harry which made him very nervous. "It's not that, It's just that..."

"What?" Ron spat the question abruptly.

"Voldemort" Harry said out loud causing a few flinches. "I'm the target, if we can't send him back we need to hide her, He'll go after her." Harry was very unsettled now. A worried expression took over the Weasleys, specially over Mrs Weasley who was about to cry. Harry dropped himself back on his chair with his head leaning over his hands.

"Sorry" he said to Ginny barely looking up from the table.

When Ginny found herself unable to answer her mother spoke for her. "It's all right dear, this is not your fault. I'm sure we are delighted with you as a son in law in the future. We'll solve this." Mrs Weasley said without being able to hide the concern from her voice.

Harry was surprised how even in that odd situation Mrs Weasley kept welcoming him to the family like that. Then it hit him, the Weasleys were really going to be his family.

"It's ok pup. We have the Order, nothing will happen to your son or to your... Ginny" Sirius said as he put his hand over the boy's shoulder. Harry heard a low snort coming from Ron at his other side but when he raised his sight he found out that most of the Weasleys were smiling weakly at him. A little smile appeared on Ginny's lips at Sirius way to address her.

"He's right Harry, we'll protect both of you no matter what." Bill said.

Everyone had settled after some moments and then Mr Weasley tried to continue with the discussion. "So Albus, is Harry right? Can we still do something about James? It's not that we don't want him here, we would love to have grandkids." he glimpsed at his wife. "Still you know that these are not good times for a baby, and we are talking about Harry Potter's son. He belongs to the future where there's no war."

"I'm afraid that we cannot send James Potter back, not in this situation, the future has been irredeemably changed." Dumbledore spoke addressing the whole room. "I have also information that allow us to be sure that Voldemort will undoubtedly find out about Miss Weasley's condition. There's no point in hiding her but we can still protect her."

Mrs. Weasley paled then. "He knows?" Mr. Weasley grabbed her because she looked very close to falling down.

"Not yet but he will."

"We can stop him from finding out! We can hide who the father is! Ginny could take care of him by herself!"

"MUM!"

"It's the safest thing to do dear!"

It was very strange to Harry hearing that Ginny could take care of his son all by herself. "I don't want to leave her alone. I'll take care of the boy too." Harry's words made Ginny's cheeks slightly pink.

"I know dear, I know that you would but I meant in public." Harry wanted to argue, he wanted to say that he could not leave that burden to Ginny all by herself but he knew why Mrs. Weasley was saying it. Harry didn't wanted to put Ginny in danger either.

"It appears to me like the problem could be solved by just getting rid of Potter's son and erasing Longbottom's memories." Snape said lazily and those words caused an explosion in the room.

In less than a second Harry, Ron, Bill and Sirius stood up and prepared to face the professor, the twins stood up next while their father was trying to hold back his wife but he was also glaring in Snape's direction.

Ginny was stunned for a moment but she was the first one to yell. "NO!" she shout in Snape's direction with a nasty frown over her forehead.

"You greasy git!"

"You git!"

"How dare you!?" Professor McGonagall was the last one in yelling, Lupin and Tonks also looked like they were fuming.

"I urge everyone to control yourselves, Sirius please put down your wand." Dumbledore said turning to Sirius, he growled but he did as the headmaster said. Bill who had also drawn his wand proceeded to lower it without taking his eyes away from the Potions Master. "Severus, even when it is a good thing to bring up new ideas, I believe I speak for all the people in this room when I say that we are not willing to go through that path, thank you but it is not a possibility." Snape snorted.

Many people relaxed and Harry noticed how Ginny released a huge sigh. He was surprised to realize the energy with which she had defended the baby, Harry expected her to still be confused about what to do but she seemed willing to protect James against anyone and so was Harry. At that moment he knew that if Dumbledore had agreed with Snape then he would have fought to stop them even if that was a clear defeat.

A long time passed before Professor Lupin managed to make Sirius sit down, once seated he continued to glare at Snape. Bill was even harder to convince and as he sat down some loud words came out of his mouth to make it clear that they would defend Ginny and the baby against anyone, Professor McGonagall raised both eyebrows at that but she didn't say anything.

"Thanks" Ginny said to him smiling.

Harry and Ron were the last ones to sit down and when they did they were best friends again, Ron even apologized and to Harry's surprise he even asked if he was still considered the godfather in this timeline.

"I-I... we'll see, let's first understand what's happening" Harry answered raising an eyebrow at his best friend's sudden mood change. Harry caught then a glimpse of Ginny who had her hands over her stomach and he was surprised by that.

"I believe that there are many things to sort out so I think we can start with the first one, that would be Harry's hearing."

"Albus, I thought that Harry's defense was already prepared." Lupin asked.

"It was but these recent events had changed our plans, in fact I believe that the next few days will require a lot of activity from everyone in the Order."

"I don't get it. How does this change things?" Tonks asked, her hair was bright orange.

"A few moments ago I mentioned that I had information that assured me that Voldemort will find out about Miss Weasley's relationship with Harry, well this information is the reason why we have to change our approach on Harry's trial." Dumbledore said.

"Are you sure of this Albus? Can we do something to avoid him from finding out?"

"I'm afraid that we can't Arthur. This information will come out eventually and the whole Wizardry World will know about this. Our efforts of the next days will be focused on letting them know as soon as possible.."

"WHAT! We are going to let Voldemort know sooner!?" Harry yelled.

"Harry calm down." Lupin said.

"But why would we want that? The longer that Voldemort takes to find out the better." Harry was standing again.

"Albus, he is right. What's the explanation for this?"

"There is a possibility that if we hide this then the secret of Mr Longbottom's time travel could come out and that is more valuable as a secret than the relation between Harry and Miss Weasley which will come out either way. Mr Longbottom's information gives us an advantage."

"The least we change the more useful my information can be." Neville said. "If Voldemort knows that he lost on the previous timeline then everything will get out of our hands."

"I still don't get how is that we cannot stop this from coming out, or how is Neville's secret compromised by delaying it" Mrs. Weasley said.

Dumbledore remained silent for a couple of seconds before continuing. "There is a Record at the Ministry which keeps track of all the Wizards and Witches in London, this record is updated magically. You may know about this Arthur."

"Of course, the record for each wizard or witch is created at the exact moment of birth, it is a very small annotation that only consists of the name and the dates of birth and death." Mr. Weasley said.

"Then you are trying to say that everybody will know about James because of that Record?" Hermione asked.

"No, the record for James Sirius Potter Weasley will indeed appear there in around eight months but everything will be discovered much more sooner."

"James Sirius?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Second name, you can change it this time if you like. No hard feelings." A grinning Sirius said to her.

"Oh"

"But why would it be discovered sooner?" Bill asked.

"The Order has contacts at the Wizardry Registers and Bonds Office, as soon as I got the results of Miss Weasley's tests I asked for an examination of those records fearing that James Potter's name was already in there. I was momentarily relieved when I was informed that the records hadn't registered any changes concerning the name Potter in years."

"Then what is the problem?"

"George! let the headmaster finish."

Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I also received more information on that report, information that combined with my earlier talk with Mr Longbottom points at a major change in this timeline. To be brief, I'm aware that in two days is Miss Weasley's fourteenth birthday which is the consent age for marriage at the Wizardry World, I believe that by then Miss Weasley's record will change to Ginevra Molly Potter neé Weasley."

Many gasps were heard across the kitchen. Harry's eyes widened unable to fully understand those words.

"My baby!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Albus are you saying that my daughter is married? in this timeline?" Mr Weasley asked.

"She will be, in two days."

"The age of consent requires parents agreement!" Bill stated.

"It does Mr. Weasley, but you know that this is not an usual case. Whatever spell brought James to this time it's causing this marriage bond to be formed or transported from his own time. In fact I think that the bond exists since a month ago but it is only valid for the Ministry after the consent age."

Silence began to cover the room very slowly. Harry wasn't expecting another surprise of that size, what was suppose to happen now with Ginny? Will she be expecting him to ask her out? A few seats away Ginny was staring at Harry gaping.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I'll get to that in a moment Minerva, first we need to talk about Harry's hearing." Dumbledore said to the professor and then he addressed the whole room. "I know that many of you need to talk about this information but we are against time so we need to proceed with our discussion. The day after Miss Weasley's birthday is Harry's hearing, I believe we should reveal the marriage then."

"WHAT! Why?"

"Molly, if we don't everyone will find out a couple of days later when the Ministry workers do their monthly check on the records. Besides, if we do it in our own terms we will avoid suspicions and we will even have a mitigation factor on the trial."

"A mitigating factor?" Tonks asked.

"That means that we can lower the severity of the accusation on the charges against Harry. If he is married then he is instantly an adult, the violation loses relevance but it is still a violation."

"Kingsley is right." Dumbledore confirmed.

"I'll be an adult?" Harry asked. "I thought that I needed to be seventeen for that."

"You both will be adults, marriage turns you into adults instantly." Lupin said looking between Harry and Ginny, "That means that you will be allowed to do Magic outside of school starting tomorrow, I mean if what Albus suspects comes to be true."

Harry was shocked once again. An adult.. were the surprises ever going to end?

"I will send someone to check on that. So everyone agrees with this plan if it turns out that the marriage is formed tomorrow?"

All of the Order members nodded, Snape did it snorting. Both of Ginny's parents did nod also, it appeared that they were convinced that it was the best way to go.

"Harry? Ginny?" Professor Lupin asked.

Ginny nodded quickly.

"Mmm... well we don't have a choice, the truth will be known either way." Harry said.

"Professor, isn't the Ministry going to ask about the parents agreement?"

"Clever as always, yes they will Hermione." Hermione blushed lightly at Professor Lupin's compliment. "I believe that Arthur and Molly will have to testify that they gave their agreement." Mr. Weasley and his wife nodded very slowly, Harry thought that Mrs. Weasley's eyes looked moist.

"What about Harry?" Ron asked.

"If Sirius gives his agreement a lot of questions will be asked, it will be better that I give my consent. I'm still Harry's magical Guardian at the eyes of the Ministry." Dumbledore said.

"That will put you in a lot of trouble with the Ministry Albus, they are already looking how to discredit you!" Professor McGonagall said, a lot of eyebrows were raised.

"I think that is a risk that it's worth to take."

Then some minor details about the hearing were discussed and when those were settled Professor Snape spoke again. "Headmaster, I believe we still need to discuss about how do you got to your theory of Potter's future wedding." the professor said with a disgust expression.

"Oh yes Severus, and I'm afraid that will be a tough topic." He said rearranging his half-moon spectacles then he addressed Neville. "Mr Longbottom, I believe that we were right on the morning, you and James Potter are not the only time travelers."

"WHAT!?"

"Another?"

"Who?"

The room was loud for a moment and then Neville spoke. "Before I was send back I couldn't see anyone on the room, I just heard a couple of voices but I'm not sure how many people were in the classroom."

"Blimey!" Ron said.

"But then we are back to where we started, this situation is out of our hands! Neville's secret will come out!"

"Calm down Hermione, I'm sure of the two voices I heard and I have a few guesses of who else could be in there. Besides, tomorrow we could know for sure when Professor Dumbledore asks for a wider check on the records." Neville said.

"As I said these will be very hard days for the Order but I have faith that we can control the situation."

"Rose" Mrs Weasley suddenly said.

Bill was startled. "What are you talking about mum?"

A little smile appeared on Mrs. Weasley's face. "Neville mentioned Rose Weasley in the morning. Is she my granddaughter too?" she addressed the last words to Neville.

All the other Weasley's turned to the rounded face boy who nodded. "That was the other voice I heard and the most likely person to be here besides James. Let's hope that's only her."

"Actually her mother's name already changed on the records so it is very likely that Rose is also here. That was the information that let me suppose that Miss Weasley's name will change tomorrow, Rose's mother has already passed the consent age but she is not seventeen yet." Dumbledore added.

Everyone started to mentally ask themselves the same question but it was Fred the one to voice it out loud. "So one of us is her father? Who?" Bill, Ron and the twins seemed tense, Harry and Ginny were smirking. Sirius, Tonks and Lupin were also laughing at the Weasley brothers reaction.

"What you are laughing at?" Ron said to Harry.

"It could be Charlie also or..." Ginny lowered her sight, Percy was a hard topic for Mrs Weasley.

"Her father is in this room." Neville said when Mrs Weasley's face began to look grim, "Well lets get over with this already, The father is..."

Sirius then cut him off. "Come on! we all know it's Ron." Ron's eyes widened. "Obviously Harry's kid and Ron's kid have to be kind of best friends, they are even cousins." Many people agreed in the room including Ron's brothers who seemed eager to be discarded as parents.

Neville had a light smile now. "Well you guessed one out of two, Rose's is indeed Ron's daughter but she does not get along with James. I could say that it is not possible to find two more opposite students in Hogwart."

Many people were surprised at this as Ron let himself fall into his chair. "I-I-I... have..."

"You have a daughter Ickle little Ronnie!" Fred yelled.

"Congratulations brother!" George added. Most of the people were laughing now.

"I guess he's married too" Ron paled at Fred's comment.

"I still don't get how their kids don't get along, they must spend an awful amount of time together. They are cousins! And Ron is James godfather!" Bill said.

"Harry and Ginny are also Rose's godparents" Neville said. Harry was surprised again, he did not only had a son in the way but also a goddaughter.

"Do they even know other people?" Fred said, Ginny glared at him.

"You shouldn't be that surprised, those two are inseparable. They were obviously going to be the godfathers of each other's first child." Neville said.

"fi-first?" Ron asked worried.

"I think that this is enough family chat, we need to track these kids and control the information from getting out." Snape added, causing some growls from Sirius.

"Severus is right, Neville we need to track Rose's mother." Kingsley said.

"That won't be a problem Kingsley, that one is the easiest, we only need to do the tests on her to confirm that Rose is really here." Neville answered.

"How is that not a problem? She might be noticing something already" Tonks said clearly alarmed, "she's might also be a month pregnant, right? We need to go get her."

Everyone looked at Neville with a very interested expression, Mrs. Weasley seem to be the most eager to find out and Ron was looking awfuly scared.

"As I said it's not a problem." Neville said after letting out a low sigh, he turned to look at Hermione, "Hermione, could you do the tests tomorrow?" he asked.

It took Hermione a couple of seconds to realize that Neville was talking to her, once she did her mouth dropped fully open. "Me?!" she asked.

Ron was also in complete shock looking at the bushy haired girl.

"Well that explains it, if James is really a prankster and Rose is anything like Hermione then it is sure that they will not get along." Sirius barked.

"You could not be more right." Neville agreed.

"Bu-But.. that's not possible!" Hermione said looking at her stomach while she put her hands over it.

Harry himself was still trying to assimilate the news, Ron and Hermione were his best friends and thinking of them like that felt quite odd, specially after last year's Yule Ball. There was really more than bickering to their rows apparently.

"You believed it when it was me." Ginny teased her. Most of the people in the room were laughing, the atmosphere had seriously lightened up in the last moments.

"But..." Hermione was having a hard time with the whole thing, Harry couldn't blame her. Even so he turned to smirk at Ron clearly enjoying being on the other side of the situation.

"Mrs Weasley we need to move on" Professor Dumbledore said and when he saw that it was Ron's mother the one to raise her sight he corrected himself. "Sorry, it is confusing as Mr Longbottom said. I meant Mrs Hermione Weasley." Hermione's eyes widened and Ron gapped.

Dumbledore sensed that he needed to clarify that once again and he turned to looked at Hermione. "As I said before the Ministry records are showing you as Hermione Jean Weasley neé Granger, you are indeed married and we will need to address that but first we need to confirm that your daughter is really in this time. Would you agree to visit Madam Pompfrey tomorrow morning?" A weak and slow nod was all the answer from Hermione but it was enough for the headmaster.

"Arthur, Molly" Dumbledore said then. "I believe that we have your support in backing our story once again. We will need you to express your agreement with your son's marriage also."

"Of course Albus, we need to protect them. The Ministry needs to believe that this is a normal marriage." Mr. Weasley answered. Many people on the kitchen agreed.

"We're going to face suspicions either way, aren't we? It will be weird for the Wizarding World that you suddenly agree to both marriages, specially considering their ages." Bill addressed his parents.

Harry had to agree with Bill, even when they seemed to be putting a lot of effort on the plan it was obvious that things would look suspicious, he feared that Voldermort might find out either way.

"I guess you're right but we don't have any other option." Ginny's father answered.

"No we don't" Dumbledore said.

"Either way most people will focus on Harry Potter's marriage, do you think that they will relate them?" Kingsley asked.

"Probably they will, Ron is Harry's best friend and the Prophet will be looking for ways to discredit Harry." Professor Lupin added.

If what they said was right things wouldn't be easy. Harry felt guilty, his friends were going to suffer this as much as he was and Ginny would probably get the worst part. He turned to look at the redhead girl looking for a reaction but her expression was blank, she was still slightly pink though.

"Stating that Miss Weasley and Mrs Hermione Weasley don't know how they got to their condition would be more suspicious." Dumbledore added.

Ginny was still Miss Weasley, Harry wondered if all of it was true, if her name would really change at her birthday. What would happen then? How would they behave at Hogwarts? It seemed like those were less urgent matters.

Then Hermione let out a loud shriek. "My parents!" she yelled. Harry hadn't thought about that, Hermione's parents were Muggles getting their agreement won't be an easy task.

"Yes that is a matter that needs to be solved. They need to agree also, could you give them a visit tomorrow after the tests Mrs Weasley?" Hermione nodded rather reluctantly.

"If everything turns out right we could give our official version that you and Mr Weasley married after seeing your parents, August 10th that would be. For Harry and Miss Weasley we would need to use August 11th, Miss Weasley's birthday"

Everybody involved nodded with red over their faces.

"Those two were the easy cases." Neville then said.

"Easy!?" Harry asked in a loud tone.

"Well everyone involved was here, the only problem is to convince Hermione's parents. The other cases may not be that accessible." he answered. Hermione looked pale.

"All right we have James Potter and Rose Weasley covered. Who else can we expect?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, as I said before I didn't saw who was in there. It could be almost any student in the school but I have some likely guesses that we need to check." Neville answered. It was clear that the answer was not good enough for many people on the room.

"I don't like the 'could be anyone part'" Sirius said.

"Seems like we don't have a choice." Professor McGonagall added.

"Neville, where should we start?"

"Well I believe that James' and Rose's brothers may be a good way to start since they are the easiest to find on the current situation. How about adding some tests to check if there are more than one kid in the way?"

"Brothers?!" Harry and Ron asked at the same time looking pale.

"Albus and Lily Potter, James' younger siblings. There is also Hugo, Rose's younger brother." Neville said, Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with scared faces.

"Albus? Lily? Why I'm not surprised?" Sirius barked. Harry noticed a smile on Professor Lupin's and Dumbledore's faces.

The headmaster didn't say anything about it, he didn't even turned to look at Harry which was very strange. Professor McGonagall frowned at him but before she could say something he was already talking. "I will ask Poppy to add those tests. Miss Weasley will it be ok for you to return tomorrow for those?" Dumbledore asked.

Ginny nodded but she couldn't hide the terrified look on her face. Harry was still shocked, one kid was weird and hard enough, he didn't want to think about twins or triplets. He couldn't even turn to look at Ginny since somehow he was feeling as all of this was his fault.

"All right then, the most likely people to be there would be the new Marauders." Neville said.

"The new Marauders?!" Remus and Sirius asked at the same time. Harry was quite surprised too, was really his son so much like his father?

"Yeah, that was the name that James' friends took. It fits them very well but everyone in Hogwarts just refers to them as the Marauders."

"They stole our name! Now people won't know what we did and what they did! That is a blatant robbery!" Sirius barked faking an offended expression.

"Harry, you should have known. That name you gave your son will only give you trouble." Professor Lupin added. Harry let out a resignation sigh.

"Who are they?" Tonks added.

"They are very similar to Harry's dad group, they are four also." Neville said. "As you can see there is a James and the equivalent of Sirius would be Fred Weasley"

The name made a quick reaction on the group, everyone was talking and throwing comments at Fred who looked completely pale. George was teasing his twin when Neville spoke again. "Fred Weasley, the second, is actually George Weasley's son" he said causing the twins reactions to switch.

"WHAT!? Why would I name my son after him? Does he have a son named George?" A very pale George asked.

"He didn't marry." Neville said with a sober face.

"Oh" said a sad Fred. "What about Angelina?"

"Well, she is Fred's mother and we need to keep an eye on her."

"WHAT! YOU STOLE ANGELINA FROM ME!?" Fred faced his brother.

"I-I... did?" George was very confused. The twins never fought and Harry knew that this was a very bad thing.

"Fred, George, You can talk about that later. We need to find her now." Mr. Weasley said.

"Miss Johnson is already of age which eases things for us. We can act about that after we get the information from the records tomorrow." Professor McGonagall added.

"Minerva is right, lets move on." Kingsley added. Fred threw a nasty glare towards George and then he looked away. George remained stunned looking at his brother.

"Ok, then there's Louis Weasley, who is basically the senses of the group." All the Weasleys prepared for another surprise.

"Like Moony, you are right they are us all over again." Sirius said.

"He's Bill and Fleur Weasley's son. She is also of age but she will not appear on a British registry"

"Fleur!? as in Fleur Delacour?" Harry asked quickly, Bill was stunned. Neville nodded. Harry thought that he heard Ginny snort.

"If she does not appear on our Records there is no immediate danger, she is also part of the Order so I'll send someone to check on her." Dumbledore said. "Maybe Mr. Weasley?"

Bill looked terrified but he nodded. "I'll need someone to backup my story, she may think that I'm making everything up." the headmaster agreed.

"The last one is Leo Stevens"

"Hope he's not like Peter" Sirius said growling.

"He's not, but he is a Muggleborn and I don't know his mother's surname, Hagrid was the one to give the parents the news." Neville said.

"That can be a problem but we can do some research and find them, the Order has people that can do that. Either way there is no immediate danger there, Muggles don't appear on our books." Dumbledore said

"All right, you can also check on Lily's and Hugo's friends even though it is very unlikely that they were there." Neville said with a grim face. "Check for Luna Lovegood and... Hannah Abbott. They passed the consent age already, the Record should be updated." A few people from the Order nodded.

Harry didn't know Luna Lovegood but this was the second time that he had heard about her, and Hannah Abbot? they were not precisely friends, he even kept remembering her with the _Potter Stinks Badge_. Who were they married to? Harry turned to look at Ron but his blue eyed friend seemed equality lost, he just shrugged.

Neville then sighed heavily. "I have only one more name but it will be the most difficult. The mother has just finished her second year so we don't have a way to know for sure except for the tests."

"Can we ask her? Or trick her into the tests?" Tonks asked.

"Very unlikely"

"Who is he... or she? Do we know the parents?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Well, as there are new Marauders there is also a new Golden Trio. The Silver Trio they called it."

"Golden Trio?" Hermione asked surprised, apparently the curiosity had beaten her previous shock.

Neville directed to her "You along with Harry and Ron were one of the central points in defeating Voldemort on my timeline. You three were called the Golden Trio after the war." The three friends were stunned but the rest of the room was kind of expecting it after knowing that Harry was the one to defeat him.

"So, who form this new Trio? And why do they call them like that?" Tonks asked.

"They are called like that mostly because of their parents and also because problems seem to chase them even when they don't intend to get into them. Silver seems more appropiate than gold too. They are Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and..." Neville stopped briefly to lower his eyes and let out a sigh, "Scorpius Malfoy"

"MALFOY!?"

"BLOODY HELL!" Shouts began to took over the room and the people who were not yelling were frowning or shocked instead. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were equally shocked and their eyes were opened wide.

Harry was surprised and that is saying something considering the news that he had received so far.

"There has to be an error there! That's can't be possible!" he yelled, "My son wouldn't hang around Malfoy's son."

"Neither my daughter! I would forbid that." Ron backed him up. Hermione couldn't say a word but her eyes grew very big.

"Calm down everybody! I can explain." Neville said raising his arms. Mr. Weasley was totally shocked, it is not everyday that you find out that your grandkids will befriend the grandson of your kind of enemy.

"Draco and Slytherin in general are not that bad in the future, with Voldemort dead and most the Death Eaters in prison the old discussion about blood status is barely ever mentioned." Neville said.

"Most of the Death Eaters?" Sirius asked.

Neville sighed, "Some of them were spared, Draco among them."

"WHAT!" Harry who was still standing yelled out loud.

"THEY SPARED HIM!? Is the Ministry still mad at your time!?" Ron shout even louder. Professor Snape was looked more shocked than Harry was used to see him.

"Mr Malfoy is still a boy, how he can he be a Death Eater?"

"Minerva, he is not a Death Eater yet. He will be next year when his father is sent to Azkaban as a result of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort will want to retaliate on the family. He is forced to or his mother was going to be tortured."

"That doesn't make him a victim! His father is fighting against us, and he will too!" Sirius growled.

"He does, and he even comes out with a plan that no grown up Death Eater could. He causes mayhem on the Wizarding World by the end of our sixth year at Hogwarts. Because of his actions many people became fugitives, the Trio between them."

After a deathly silence Ron spoke. "And they set him free?!"

"As I said he never wanted to go that far, he is only a bully not a murderer. His parents were being tortured by the time he was asked to finish his job and they did help to finish the war. Draco tried to cover Harry once that he was captured and his mother saved Harry's life at the end."

Many people were shocked on the kitchen but no one as much as Harry, he couldn't say a word. He had all kinds of mixed feelings, he knew that Malfoy was only a bully and Neville's words were probably true, but still it felt weird knowing what he would be able to do.

The most difficult part was imagining Draco and his mother actually helping him, were they really that desperate? What had Voldemort done to them?

When nobody seemed willing to say anything Neville continued, "He got a fair trial, he got pardon. Harry himself testified for him, his father wasn't that lucky." Harry's eyes widened and he exchanged weird looks with Ron.

"What happened to Lucius?"

"When I was sent back he was still in prison." Mr Weasley looked as if he was trying to feel sorry for him, "Draco is not a friend, but he is at least civilized with us now. More with Harry than with us, he knows he owes him his freedom. His family is stable and he is not into anything illegal, his house is inspected by law constantly. The mark on his arm will never leave him alone."

Some of the people on room began to actually feel sorry for the boy, surprisingly that included Harry. He knew what it was like to have a scar, to get all the looks, to be judged. He imagined that it wouldn't be better for Draco.

"Things are not that grim though," Nevilled continued, "The mark is barely a scar now. Slytherin is not dominated by pure-bloods anymore, a few years ago it even got its first muggleborn" he said and a few gasps echoed, "Lucius is comfortable in prison, no dementors and constant visits from his family. It's a different world." Mr. Weasley nodded.

After a pause Albus Dumbledore spoke again. "I think we need to continue with the information that we need, Mr. Longbottom would you please tell us who is Scorpius Malfoy's mother?"

"Astoria Greengrass"

"She is indeed about to start her third year, we will need those tests." Snape spoke to the headmaster.

"This is a very complicated case as you said Mr. Longbottom. We cannot allow that child to be near Voldemort, it will be best that he doesn't know about him."

"I think that none of the people present has ways to get to her, she is in Slytherin. Severus could but until the year starts and that would be too late." Professor Lupin said.

"Maybe we could secure them before the year starts, with discretion" Snape added.

"SEVERUS! You are talking about kidnapping!"

Albus Dumbledore replied looking quite sad, "Minerva, this is a war and I'm afraid that we need to consider that option. However if anyone has a better alternative I want to hear it, I don't want to go through that path unless it is strictly necessary."

No word was heard, Professor McGonagall seemed in deep thinking but she couldn't find a way out. It seemed so weird to be talking about kidnapping somebody, even if they were doing it for her own good. Harry couldn't believe that they didn't had a better way but he didn't an idea either and letting the child near Voldemort was not an option.

"What about Draco?" Professor Snape asked.

"We may need to protect him too, Voldemort will start asking questions once that their relation appears on the Records or someone finds about his son." Professor Lupin stated.

"That's only in the case that Astoria Greengrass is indeed carrying his son." Kingsley said.

"We don't even have to get the boy then, well unless the tests turn out to be positive, right?" Tonks added. "We only need the girl"

Professor Lupin shook his head, "We might need to, he could help us reach Astoria"

"Ha! Malfoy helping us, yeah right" Ron muttered in a low voice to Harry.

Silence covered the room and a few heavy sighs were heard.

"How do we do this in the first place? It's not like we have access to either of them." Tonks asked.

"They are Hogwarts students, why not schedule a meeting?" Sirius suggested.

"Perfect, we schedule a meeting with only the two of them and no parents, then they mysteriously disappear. Nobody will suspect anything, that is indeed a master plan worthy of a Ravenclaw." Snape sneered, Sirius growled and seemed ready to confront the teacher.

"Enough!" Dumbledore said. "I think we have an agreement on the other cases, on this particular one we will need to discuss it in more detail. I need to think about it too, it is a risky action and if we can avoid it I would prefer it that way. Mr Longbottom I think that this topic of the agenda has been finished unless you have more names for us."

"I think that those are the most likely persons, however you can also check on the Records for Audrey Anderson, she's Percy's wife."

"He returns!?" Ginny's mother yelled out loud putting her hand over her chest. The rest of the Weasleys focused on Neville with surprise looks.

"Yes, right in the final battle, he took down a big amount of Death Eaters. He is a great duelist but he keeps regretting not having returned earlier." Ron and his brothers were stunned at the mention of Percy's mournful words.

"That's almost three years from now!"

"Calm down dear, he will return sooner this time." the Weasleys were sad at their father's attempts to calm her mother.

"All right that information is enough thanks Mr. Longbottom. If someone returns from the future that we haven't contemplated we will try to solve the situation then, either way I will ask for a full report of the changes of the Records in last month and we will keep monitoring it until we are sure that nobody else has returned."

"It is the best we can do for now." Kingsley added.

"Mr. Longbottom if you want to stay for the rest of the meeting you are welcome, it won't take long our efforts need to be directed to the time travelers now. I also want to have a private word with you after the meeting ends. The rest of your friends will need to retire now." The headmaster said.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny and the twins exited the room after a few moments leaving Neville behind. The first one to head upstairs was Fred but George remained outside of the kitchen, Fred was fuming and he didn't look back.

"Did he just left without you?" Ron asked George.

The twin nodded. "He's mad at me and I don't even know if it's really my fault. I'll need to ask your friend how this happened."

"He cannot be mad at you forever, it hasn't happened yet! And, I didn't know that Fred cared so much about Angelina" Hermione said.

Everyone stared at Hermione. Unlike her, Ginny had lived with boys all of her life and it was clear that she understood the problem, "He doesn't, he only took her to the Yule Ball and got out with her a couple of times." the redhead said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Hermione, this is not about the girl. Fred feels betrayed." It was weird to see Ron explaining something to Hermione.

Hermione gave an odd look to Ron and then her cheeks coloured a little, Ron noticed it and he looked away blushing too. "I'm going upstairs, are you coming Ginny?" the bushy haired girl asked.

Ginny turned to look unconsciously at Harry and they both blushed, "Yeah" she said turning her red face back to Hermione and both girl walked upstairs.

Harry was left thinking about her and how things would turn out, he was still looking at the stairs when George spoke.

"Well guess you two should start looking for baby clothes, you got the names already"

"Oh shut up!" replied Ron.


	4. Incredibly Preposterous Situation

**HERMIONE**

"That was awkward" Ginny said as soon as the door was closed.

"Awkward? Are you kidding? It's disastrous!" Hermione replied letting herself down on the bed, feeling the whole weight of what was said at the meeting for the first time.

From the corner of her eye she was able to see Ginny walking slowly to the other bed, the redhead sat there and stared at Hermione with an unreadable expression.

"This is not happening, this is not happening" Hermione kept saying, her gaze lost.

The girl just couldn't comprehend how it was even possible for her to be pregnant. Yes she was late but only for a few days, nothing unusual. The whole idea was absurd, she tried to convice herself of that.

Thoughts rushed to her head bringing all kinds of arguments to deny what she had been told. Soon she was throwing around a bunch of valid reasons why the situation could not be possible.

"...physiologically impossible... time travel cannot do that..." she muttered as she stood up from the bed in a swift movement. She was definitely not expecting an answer to her words because she never waited to listen at any of Ginny's comments on her time-travel theories.

"..; could not have travel for that amount of time, they don't even exist yet, how can they appear just like that?... and how can that affect a paper on the Ministry? that's outrageo-"

"Hey!" Ginny finally yelled and Hermione was forced to stop in the middle of the sentence.

Hermione was startled and her look was a mix between surprise and confusion, her eyes were wide opened and fixed on the redhead.

"I'm here, Are we going to talk about it or are you going to keep mumbling to yourself?" Ginny asked.

It took Hermione a couple of seconds to react, "Sorry, it's only that-"

"I know" Ginny answered, "Same situation here, remember?" Hermione's friend couldn't avoid to glimpse down at her stomach but as soon as she realized what she was doing she moved her eyes back up. She didn't look happy but she was far from being as confused and upset as Hermione was.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Ginny said after a long pause.

"I don't... it's not..." Hermione sighed heavily, "Look, there are a dozen reasons why this is not possible, it just can't be!"

"But you heard them, they did tests. I told you that I was late, this explains it"

Hermione couldn't find what to say. If she heard correctly those tests were very conclusive and she couldn't find one single reason for them to lie like that. Still she couldn't allow herself to believe it, not yet, not like that.

It was obvious that Ginny was worried too but she was far more relaxed than Hermione, there was also a hint of hope in her eyes and Hermione thought that she knew why. "You're taking this way too well." she said on a reproachful tone.

Ginny blushed. "Well I had a few more minutes to get used to it."

"To get used to it?! Don't you understand how bad this is? What about Hogwarts? How are we going to live normally now?" Every possible scenario was starting to form on Hermione's mind and she couldn't stop thinking how much this was going to affect them. Then her eyes grew bigger, "Merlin! I even have O.W.L.'s this year! What am I going to do?!" she said dropping heavily on the bed again.

"Calm down, we can do this!... I hope." Ginny said trying to appease her friend but at her last word Hermione snorted.

"Look," the redhead continued noticing her friend's doubtful reaction, "we have Mum and Dad, they will help us with everything. There's also the Order, they will think on something too."

"I know but they are your parents, they will be more worried about you. My parents are-" Hermione let her face fell into her hands again. "What am I even going to tell them?!" Hermione's parents were Muggles and the very idea of telling them frightened her.

Ginny got close to her putting her arm over Hermione's shoulder, "They will understand it, I know. And about Mum and Dad, they will support both of us. You're family too, you are my sister-in-law now, you do remember that part don't you?" she said with a grin. Hermione gasped.

At that moment she couldn't resist to think about Ron. Ever since she heard about the Ministry records she had been trying to leave him out of her mind but at Ginny's comment she found that very hard. It really felt weird to think about it, last year he had acted like a prat on the Yule Ball and now it turned out that they ended up getting married.

"Hermione Weasley?... was that... real?" she asked herself and her cheeks went red.

Ginny noticed her reaction, "You are not going to start snogging my brother around the house now, right? I wouldn't like that picture in my head." she said making a disgust gesture.

"Of course not!" a very red Hermione answered right away, then Hermione's thoughts went back to Ginny's previous statement "Do you really think that your parents will be all right with... me."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "With you snogging Ron? I don't think that they would mind but-"

"Ginny!" Hermione rushed blushing, "I mean about the name on the records, Weasley" she finished lowering her sight.

"Oh that," said Ginny trying to suppress a laugh, "Sure, where could they find a better daughter-in-law? I don't know many who can beat _the smartest witch of our age_."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment but before she could object Ginny spoke again, "Besides, you're giving them a grand-kid!" she said with a mischievous grin.

"I-I-... We are not sure yet!"

"All right, we'll wait for tomorrow's tests." Ginny said but Hermione thought that the redhead was convinced of what the results would be.

For a moment both girls remained silent, then Ginny's face sobered and she talked again with a worried tone. "What really scares me" she started "is that part about twins or triplets" Hermione's eyes widened.

"One single kid is not scary?!"

"It is but I already know I have one." Ginny answered.

Hermione didn't know how to answer to that but Ginny continued, "At least the _triplets_ part is not a possibility for you, Neville said you only have two kids in the future. You have Ron in your classes too, how I'm I going to deal with this all by myself?" Ginny said touching her stomach with her right hand.

"Like he knows how to be supportive" Hermione said without being able to hide the red from her face. Both girls started laughing and a minute later when they finally stopped they were feeling a little relieved from the tension of their situation.

"Do you think is true?" Ginny said, "about my name? would it change?"

Hermione shrugged, at this point she wasn't sure what was real and what not. Even with all her doubts and fears she could see that her friend was handling things a lot more positively. Ginny Weasley was worried of course but there was something else, a hint of hope in her eyes, Hermione thought that she knew why.

"You look happy." Hermione said after a while.

Ginny was surprised. "Me?" Hermione nodded.

"You haven't got over Harry yet." it was not a question. Hermione still remembered when she gave Ginny the advice of letting him go, Harry didn't look interested in the redhead and it appeared to Hermione that it was the best thing to do at the moment.

It took a few seconds for Ginny to answer since her eyes travelled quickly to the floor blushing, however when she raised her head again there was a smile on her face, "And I never will, you heard Neville." Ginny said sticking her tongue out at her.

Hermione smiled, it had been really nice to find out about that particular part of the future, Harry and Ginny did belong together after all. However things were different now, the Harry of this time didn't have feelings for Ginny and it would be a mistake from the redhead to think otherwise. Hermione didn't want Ginny to get hurt so she decided that she would need to talk to Harry, she was not sure what she was going to say to him though. It was not an easy task, Harry was not very good with emotions and she didn't want to press him but the situation was surely going to change things.

"What about Michael Corner?"

"Oh" Ginny's face went serious quickly, "I'll have to owl him."

"You're breaking up with him in a letter?!"

"It is better than saying '_hey Michael, how was your summer? I married Harry in mine'_" Ginny said, her smile grew bigger at those words.

"Mmmmm I suppose." Hermione said and after a pause her tone turned more serious. "Listen Ginny, I don't think that Harry has feelings for you yet. I don't want you to-"

"I know, don't worry, it's ok." Ginny answered but her voice sounded briefly sad.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's me dear." the voice of Mrs Weasley echoed on the room as she opened the door very slowly. She closed the door and walked all the way to where both girls were sitting, "How are you two doing?" she asked.

"Fine, thank you Mrs Weasley" Hermione answered.

"Hermione is worried about her parents." Ginny said earning a glare from her friend.

"It's ok Hermione, they will understand. And you still have us, we will help you with everything, we are family." Mrs Weasley said with a warm smile.

Hermione nodded with a light blush while Ginny said "I told you".

Mrs Weasley was looking at both of them seriously, Hermione knew that she was pretty worried about what was happening. After a moment she let out a sigh and opened her arms, "Oh come here!" Mrs Weasley said and she hugged both girls at once, "Everything will be ok, don't worry."

It felt weird at the beginning but quickly Hermione found herself comfortable. She definitely needed her mother but the idea of telling her parents what was happening really scared her. When they separated Hermione realized that she had been hugging Mrs Weasley tightly. She noticed a couple of tears on Mrs Weasley's face but the red haired woman wiped them clean quickly.

"Welcome to the family dear" Ginny's mother said with a big smile.

Hermione was calming down but her thoughts were still overwhelming, she was hopeful that everything will be clearer the next day.

"Let's go downstairs, dinner is ready. You need some food and a good night rest, all of this has been too much. Tomorrow we will have some answers and we'll talk as long as you want." she said and the three of them moved towards the door.

Dinner was quiet. Hermione tried to talk to Ginny about next year at Hogwarts but neither of them could stop thinking on how different could Hogwarts be for them so they quickly focused on their plates. Ron, Harry, Neville and George were sitting together and they didn't even raised their eyes from the food, apparently the twins hadn't made peace yet. Sirius tried to ask Fred about it but he couldn't get the twins to talk to each other.

"Oh come on! no-one is dying, we're only having new kids. Cheer up!" Sirius barked after a while.

"Sirius!" Mrs Weasley yelled. Harry and Ron turned to the other side of the table but they quickly looked away when they found the girls' eyes.

"I'm really sorry about all of this." Neville spoke then, it was weird knowing that he had asked for permission to his grandmother to stay with them when he was almost forty years old.

"It is not your fault Neville." Mrs Weasley said.

"If I weren't here-"

"You didn't ask to be here! It was an accident." Mrs Weasley cut him off.

"Molly is right Neville" Sirius said, "If I had followed your story correctly then all this happened because of little Prongslet over there." Sirius said pointing at Ginny with a spoon.

"Prongslet?" Harry asked.

"Me?" Ginny was clearly confused.

"Not you! your kid." Sirius said.

"Sirius Black! I don't care what happened we are not going to blame that boy!" Mrs Weasley yelled.

"I wasn't blaming him but Neville said that-"

"I don't care what he said, I don't want anyone saying anything like that about him! He is my grandson and he will be well received!" Mrs Weasley yelled. Harry was very red and Hermione knew that in some way he was trying to find a way to get the blame about everything.

"It's ok sweetheart" Mr Weasley added, "I'm sure that Sirius didn't mean that." Mrs Weasley snorted.

"I really didn't mean that pup" Sirius said to Harry, "but it appears like your kid is definitely a prankster"

"Don't worry Padfoot" Harry answered.

At one point Mrs Weasley put more food on Ginny's and Hermione's plates which surprised them. The bushy haired tried to argue but Mrs Weasley insisted saying that they had already too many things going on and that the health of her grandchildren would not be another problem. A lot of faces turned red across the table.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful since no one seem willing to start a conversation and as soon as they were finished they decided to go upstairs to get some rest. Harry tried to say something to Ginny on their way up but as soon as he opened his mouth Ginny stopped him.

"Tomorrow" the redhead said shyly and Harry nodded, both of them were blushing.

Hermione noticed how Harry let out a sigh of relief and headed upstairs, Ron followed him shortly but not without giving her a pretty strange _good night_. She wished him a good night too and the red touched their faces.

It was not until Hermione was back at the bedroom that she realized that the twins hadn't talk to each other during the entire dinner.

They didn't took long to find some rest but Hermione woke up a few of times during the night, troubled by the events of the meeting. The girl felt a lot better in the morning but soon as her thoughts came back to her unsettling her, she couldn't decide if the meeting from the day before had been real or not. She noticed that Ginny was already awake, which was not usual at all.

"Good morning, you're up early today" she said

"Eh...?" Ginny turned confused and slowly she began to understand the words, "Oh yeah, guess so. It's hard to sleep with the whole 'you're pregnant' thing." she said trying to smile. Hermione felt instantly heavier at that, she hadn't been dreaming.

"So how are you feeling about it today?"

"I don't know, I cannot quite believe it yet. It's like... I don't know" she said.

"Well first we need to know the situation entirely, so hopefully today's tests will help us with that." Hermione said and Ginny nodded.

Ginny's moved oddly then and the girl stormed towards the bathroom, "Ow... Not again" was all what Hermione was able to hear her say.

When they reached the table Harry, Neville and Sirius were already there as well as Ginny's mother. As soon as she saw them she put well served plates on their places and they began another awkward meal, Ginny got special treatment at breakfast again since she was not feeling that good yet. George sat next to Neville and asked him a few questions but by the time that Ron came down it was clear that he was not getting the answer that he wanted from Neville.

"You're hiding something" George said.

"Eh... no. He is ok with you in the future, I don't know why he reacted like that. Give him some time." Hermione knew that Neville was lying and she wondered what he was hiding.

Moments later as they were just finishing their food Ginny turned to her mother, "Err... Mum" she said, "Can I use an owl? Need send this"

A piece of paper was on Ginny's hand which Hermione recognized as the letter she had written to Michael Corner the night before. She had struggled a lot to find the right words, and who wouldn't, but she had decided to go with a brief version.

"A letter? What is it dear?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Hermione noticed Ginny's nervous glimpses at Harry as if the girl was feeling weirdly guilty. She really didn't want Harry to know about Michael, at least not yet since he could eventually find out once they returned to Hogwarts. Hermione tried to convince her to tell Harry quickly and the rehead had agreed reluctantly to tell him before heading back to school.

"It's... important" Ginny insisted turning a little red, by then even Ron was looking at her suspiciously.

Mrs Weasley seemed to notice that her daughter wanted privacy so she gave her a weak smile, "We can talk about it after breakfast, it's that ok?" Ginny nodded.

About an hour later Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Hermione headed to meet Madam Pomfrey but on the way out she noticed that Harry and Ron looked at each other with queer expressions. It was not difficult to guess that the boys were having a hard time in deciding what to say and they ended up with the weirdest _Good luck_ that Hermione had ever heard, both girls thanked them but only Ginny was smiling.

A couple of aurors joined them making the whole situation feel tense. It was clear that Neville's arrival and what came later had changed plans even for the Order.

Howarts was not itself with its halls so empty but at least Dumbledore had said that they could trust Madam Pomfrey, the healer was waiting for them at the entrance. Madam Pomfrey tried to sound reassuring but Hermione didn't miss the analysing looks that she was throwing at them.

The tests included a potion and her blood as an ingredient which didn't surprise Hermione since she had read all about that potion the night before, she wanted to be sure of the procedure. The girl didn't took her eyes apart of the mix as Madam Pomfrey was making it which kind of made the healer uneasy.

Soon everything was ready but when Madam Pomfrey said that she could sent the results to Professor Dumbledore as soon as they were ready Hermione insisted in waiting for them there, one or two hours were not that long after all. Also she didn't want to move her eyes away from that potion, she wanted to be sure, she needed to know.

"I'm not good for these things" Ginny said after a while.

"The tests?" Mrs Weasley asked surprised and Hermione turned too, the tests were not painful.

"No, waiting"

Mrs Weasley smiled. "It's ok, I already told you that we will do this together"

It longer than two hours the time that took Madam Pomfrey to get back, as soon as they saw her walk towards the potion the three of them jumped out of the bench where they were sitting.

The healer nodded, the potions were ready.

"Well I think that we can start with Miss Weasley since she already knows some part of this." Ginny nodded, at the mention of her name Hermione wondered how much had Dumbledore really told her.

"We don't have much news with you," she proceed, "You are definitely pregnant, I confirmed that, but you are carrying a single kid" Ginny let out a sigh and thanked the healer.

"Now, Miss Granger." she said. "I hope you are prepared for this. Congratulations, you are also waiting for a single baby."

Hermione's face sobered and moved her eyes closer to get a better view at the cauldron. Both potions had an equal shade of purple that she remembered being mentioned on the book she read the previous night. She paled. Hermione knew that it was a possibility but she had been waiting to the results before actually deciding what she was going to do. Now it was completely real, she had to talk to her parents and prepare herself for a very different Hogwarts.

"Are you ok dear?" Mrs Weasley asked when she noticed her reaction.

"Yes" she said on a quiet tone.

"Don't worry, I'll help you all the way. You'll see that everything turns out all right." Mrs Weasley said and then she hugged her tightly. Hermione hugged her back for a long time, "I have some experience you know"

Hermione gave her a weak smile.

"Now lets inform the fathers"

They didn't say anything as they exited the Hospital wing but a few reassuring smiles were exchanged. Something then turned real on Hermione's head, an idea became a reality.

"R-R-Ros-e" she mumbled on a low voice putting a frightful hand on her stomach, her eyes had grown wide at the realization.

Mrs Weasley turned to look at her and gave her a weak smile, "Things will be fine dear, I promise"

Hermione nodded and they continued their way out. The girl now knew that she had a daughter on the way and she didn't had an idea what she was feeling. It was all pure confusion. But it wasn't Rose's fault and the only thing Hermione was sure of was that she really wished that she could tell her that.

Moments later they were back at Grimmauld Place.

Harry's and Ron's reactions couldn't be more different. Harry already knew that he had a kid on the way so he even said a few supporting words to Ginny. Ron on the other hand looked like he was going to pass out but Harry managed to keep him on foot.

"Here, we got the Hogwarts letters." Harry said as he passed an envelop to Ginny, the girl smiled at him as he handed her the piece of paper.

Hermione was able to see the envelop on her friend's hands, it was labeled for Miss G. Weasley which was totally expected, Ginny's birthday was the next day and if her name was going to change it was going to be then. Ginny's expression was unreadable but Hermione knew that she was thinking about it too.

Suddenly she got nervous, what would her envelop say? Would it confirm what she heard last night?

"The address is incomplete, I guess it's because of the Fidelius Charm" Harry added.

"Can I have mine?" Hermione asked to Harry as Ron was starting to recover. She knew that information about classes and books will be a good way to distract her mind about everything that was happening, besides she wanted to see that label already.

"I don't have it, the owl was willing to give me Ginny's but not yours"

"Why?... so where's...?" Hermione started but then something clicked in her head and she turned to look at Ron, "You have it?" Ron nodded.

"Here" he said weakly as he passed her the letter. Hermione looked at him with a blank expression.

At that moment Neville came into the room. "Hi, Congratulations Hermione!" he said.

Hermione was surprised. "How did you know about the results?" she asked but then she realized that maybe Madam Pomfrey already told Dumbledore and the information had reached Neville quickly.

Neville looked confused though, "The results? Oh no, I don't-" then he understood and a smile popped out of his face. "I didn't know, I was talking about... Oh you know what? why don't you open that letter already?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at the letter on her hands.

Mrs H. Weasley

First Floor Bedroom

She sighed at her name, it was real, it was not that surprising now but it was still something. It was the first time she saw her name like that. Hermione opened the letter then and she quickly understood what was Neville congratulating her about.

"I'm a prefect!" she said. With all the commotion she had forgotten that this year was prefect's appointment, a light smile appeared on her face.

"How do you...?" Ron started asking Neville but then he stopped. "Oh forget it!"

"This is wonderful! I was hoping to be one, after all I think that I'm doing pretty good but I wasn't sure, I-"

"Hermione, calm down! we know, congratulations!" Ginny said grinning.

"Did you...?" Hermione quickly turned to look at Harry and Ginny followed her smiling.

Harry's expression sobered though and he shook his head very slowly, he made a head gesture towards Ron. Hermione turned her head to look at the redhead still not registering what was happening.

"Ron's prefect, not me" Harry said.

"Can you believe it? I thought it was going to be Harry-" Ron said regaining a little color on his face.

"I-" said Hermione, looking thoroughly bewildered. "I... well... wow! Well done, Ron! That's really -"

"Unexpected," said Ginny clearly surprised.

"No," said Hermione, blushing harder than ever, "no it's not... Ron's done loads of... he's really..."

"A wonderful husband?" George said entering the room.

If it was possible Hermione blushed so red that everyone there noticed it, she didn't found an answer for that. Ginny and Harry were smirking.

"Come on!" George said. "Mum says that lunch is ready"

When they entered the kitchen Ron was surprised by the big hug he received from his mother, apparently Fred who was already sitting next to Sirius had told him about the letter. Mrs Weasley then saw Hermione and soon she incorporated her to the hug, Hermione was completely red when she was released from the hug.

"I'm very proud of you!" Mrs Weasley said as she served lunch, "Of both of you! I'll get you something special this year when I go for the school supplies, you think about it."

"Could it be a new broom?" Ron asked doubtful.

Mrs Weasley's face fell slightly; broomsticks were expensive.

"Not a really good one!" Ron hastened to add. "Only - a new one for a change..."

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, then smiled.

"Of course you can... we'll talk about which one later" Ron smiled widely at this.

"What about you Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Hermione was surprised, "But, Mrs Weasley, you don't have to. I'm.."

"Nonsense! You're my daughter now and you'll get something" she said, "you think about it!" Mrs Weasley said.

"You better not argue" Ginny whispered to her.

Hermione nodded blushing and continued eating.

"Neville, I don't get it." Harry said, "I think I remember you saying that we wouldn't get the letters until the end of the month."

"You are right, last time we got our fifth year letters only one day before the Hogwarts trip." Neville answered.

"Something changed?" Hermione asked, it was obvious that things were going to change and much more bigger things too, still it felt like the unavoidable change of the timeline was hitting them.

Neville nodded, "It was Professor Dumbledore's idea but I can't talk about it yet. Now we need to focus on Hermione's parents."

Hermione paralized at those words, "My parents?"

"Yes, you need to talk to them today. Two days from now is Harry's hearing and we will tell the world that Harry is married, investigations will be made and your parents need to give you their consent for your marriage before that. If the Ministry finds out that you are married but you don't have the consent of your parents then we would be in trouble."

A silence fell on everybody as they realized how little time they had left. Hermione wanted to argue but she knew that there was no other way out, she nodded.

"Relax Hermione," Harry said. "They will understand."

"I don't believe so" Neville said and then all the eyes on the room fixed on him. "You cannot tell them about me or the future"

"WHAT!? but she has too, how could she explain otherwise?" Ginny asked and Hermione was glad that she did because she was way too stunned to say it.

"The Ministry is not the only problem, Voldermort will find this suspicious too," Neville said causing a few people to flinch on the kitchen, "They have means to get things out of people, Hermione's parents shouldn't know about me. They need to know the same as the Ministry."

"We cannot let him get near Hermione's parents!" Harry stood up.

"We need to protect them!" Hermione yelled with fear on her eyes.

"There are many wards around their house and we are doing everything on our hands to protect them" Neville continued, "Still we cannot be sure, we are in a war and you know that no one is safe now. He may even have people at the Ministry, he could send someone to make an _official check_ and force things out of your parents."

"That's awful! We have to do something!" Mrs Weasley spoke now.

"Unfortunately we cannot do anything more than what we are already doing and Hermione knows that."

It was hard to find an argument about that, she knew that her parents were in danger but not in more danger than the entire Magic Community. "What if we send them away? Like to another country?"

"I don't think that would be the right thing to do," Sirius added, "That will be suspicious and there is always the possibility that the Ministry or Voldemort may found them. We cannot protect them from that far away."

"The situation is not as risky as it sounds," Neville added, "Even if he manages to get to them he won't do anything to them besides interrogation. Not now."

"How can you know that?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure of course but I know that he is undercover now, he finds useful that the entire Magic Community don't believe you. He doesn't want anyone thinking that he is alive at this moment." Neville answered.

Hermione knew that she didn't have any way out of it, "And what should I say to them then?"

"A believable story for the Ministry, you are pregnant and you want to get married. You need their consent today." Neville said.

"I need to tell them that I want to do it?! Without explaining the time travel? but I would need to tell them that I'm-"

Neville nodded. "The four of you will need to pull that act in front of the Ministry and on Hogwarts when it is time." he said.

Hermione paled as she turned to look at Ron.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said looking at Harry who was as confused as he was.

"Oh come on Ickle Ronnie! it's pretty easy, he wants you to say that you're in lo-o-o-o-ove." George said dragging the word as much as he could. Harry, Ron and Ginny opened their eyes very wide.

It was obvious that they would need to pull an act on Hogwarts, there was no other way, however with the whole problem they had kind of forgotten about something that felt so many days away. Hermione specially had been thinking that she was going to say the truth to her parents at least.

"But... But..." Ron mumbled looking at Hermione.

"If you have a better idea to avoid suspicions that explains the marriage and the pregnancy I want to hear it." Neville said.

There was a moment of silence after which Mrs Weasley spoke. "I think he is right dear." she said.

"That's what we need to do" Neville insisted.

"Ok" Hermione said lowering her sight. It was really hard not to think about the reaction that her parents would surely have about the pregnancy part. They had always been very supportive even when her first Hogwarts letter came but this time it was different and Hermione was really afraid of what they might think.

Suddenly she found herself thinking on Rose. Her thoughts were not about anything in particular, not good thoughts but not bad either. Only the girl, Rose. It was a beautiful name.

Hermione tried to feel more hopeful, maybe if things turned out ok her parents would be smiling when Rose arrived. It felt unbelievable but they were getting a grand-daughter, it was weird just to think on it.

"You need to go upstairs to prepare yourself dear" Mrs Weasley said as soon as she saw that Hermione's plate was empty.

Hermione nodded and Ginny followed her.

"They will understand you, you always say that they are very comprehensive." Ginny said.

As she tried to pick her clothes Hermione tried to convince herself that Ginny was right and that everything was going to be ok. Moments later she went down to discover that Mr Weasley was already there to take her to her parents' house.

"I'll be with you every moment, if the things get ugly I guess I'll get the worse part." Mr Weasley said trying to sound reassuring and Hermione smiled at him thankfully.

"Good luck Hermione" Harry and Neville said.

"Good luck sis" Fred and George said at the same time, they were still not talking to each other and when Fred realized it he turned away.

"They will believe you" Ginny said.

Hermione nodded to them. "Come on Ron let's go!" she said looking at the redhead and the most terrified expression appeared on Ron's face.

"Me?"

"Of course! you are not thinking that I can tell my parents that I'm in love with you all by myself? They will be expecting you to be there!" Hermione yelled.

Ron turned around trying to find someone to help him but he didn't found any way out. Harry was trying to look away since he clearly didn't want to be in the middle of that argument, Ginny was frowning and Ron's parents had a look that said that they were on Hermione's side.

"Ronald Weasley! you are going to go with her. So, if you need something from upstairs hurry up that there's not much time left!" Mrs Weasley finally broke the silence.

"But I-I..." Ron was completely pale.

"There's no other option son." Mr Weasley added.

"Oh don't be a baby! they're not Death Eaters, they're only your in-laws!" Ginny said pushing Ron towards the door and much more closer to Hermione.

Hermione's frown disappeared to look at Mrs Weasley. "Thank you for everything, we'll be back as soon as we calm them."

"It's ok, you go and tell them that I say hello and that we support both of you with entirely." Mrs Weasley answered.

A smile appeared on her face and the two Mrs Weasleys hugged again. Then the girl turned back to Ron who was still looking scared and with a pleading look on his eyes. Hermione snorted and took a deep breath, then she grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him out of the door.


	5. The Grangers

**RON**

"Do we really need to do this?"

"Yes Ron, we really need to do this." a very annoyed Hermione replied as they walked away from Grimmauld Place.

"But... really? now?" Ron was very nervous of what would happen if they went to Hermione's house, after all he had just been told a few minutes ago that he was going to be the father of Hermione's daughter and he didn't have a clue of how her parents would react to that.

"Shh! This is not the place." Ron's father said turning to both sides of the street trying to ensure that no eavesdroppers were around.

Hermione glared at Ron and then they continued walking over the pavement without saying another word to each other, all that time Ron never took his eyes apart from the girl who was supposed to be his wife now. Even thinking about it seemed crazy for him, he never had a girlfriend before but suddenly he was married and not just to any girl but to Hermione.

"Merlin! I'll go nuts with this!" Ron thought.

Quickly they found a dark alley and Ron's father guided them into it, "I think this is a good spot to do it" he said.

"Do what?" Ron asked.

"We need to travel somehow, now hold on tightly." Ron's father said extending an arm to them.

"Are we going to apparate?" Ron had traveled by side along apparition before but it was never a pleasant sensation.

His father nodded impatiently, "Hurry up, the sooner we leave the better."

"Do we really need to do this today? I mean... I don't know what I'm supposed to say!"

"It has to be today son, we already discussed this." his father answered, "Harry's hearing is just around the corner and you heard that we need the approval from Hermione's parents by then, it would be very suspicious if it wasn't like that."

Ron lowered his sight, he didn't had a way out of this.

"Eh... Mr Weasley?"

"Yes Hermione? Is there something wrong?"

"The side along apparition, is it harmful for her? I mean for Rose" Hermione said as her eyes and hands paid immediate attention to her stomach, her cheeks colored a bit.

Ron turned very red but he was unable to stop staring at her, amazingly his daughter was in there.

"As far as I know it is perfectly safe," Ron's father said, "I would be very careful also, after all we are talking about my granddaughter." he smiled lightly, Ron and Hermione turned even redder.

The girl didn't look convinced so Ron's father continued, "You just used apparition to go to Hogwarts, you should know it is ok"

"I know it, it's only that-" Hermione said.

"You want more time, to think what to say"

Hermione nodded.

"Well," Ron's father went silent for a few seconds, "If you prefer it we can make the trip by Muggle ways" he proposed.

Hermione sighed with relief, "That would be much better, thanks."

"It's ok Hermione, I know that it is more comfortable for you, besides you could teach me a thing or two about Muggle traveling while we are at it." he finished with excitement.

She nodded cheerfully, "Of course, thanks a lot Mr Weasley"

"Don't worry about it, we Weasleys always take care of our own and you are family now." he said and they soon got out of the alley with Ron and Hermione still looking pretty red.

"We need to do it fast," he continued, "I don't think that they are checking on Muggles but it would be best to have an eye open. If it comes to it I would apparate both of you out"

Hermione nodded seriously.

Minutes later they got into one of those two floor red vehicles, Ron was so confused that he barely paid attention to it but his father didn't feel the same way so he kept asking all kinds of things to Hermione about Muggle transportation. Ron fell heavily on a seat a few places away from them giving him the perfect opportunity to absorb everything that was going on.

Things were completely messed up and the worst part of it was that it appeared like there was no way back, even this morning he found it very difficult to have a real conversation with Harry and the few things that they exchanged were short and very awkward. Ron didn't want to lose him, he was his best mate after all, still every time he saw Harry it was hard not to think that he was the guy that got Ginny pregnant.

Blaming Harry was not a solution because nothing of what was happening was his fault but that it didn't made things easier at all. Ron actually felt that things couldn't be weirder since Harry was supposed to be his best mate and Ginny was his little sister, there was surely something not right in there.

Ron snorted helplessly, "This is all because of Harry's kid and that bloody thing that he did..." Ron thought remembering Neville's story and how it changed everything.

Just a couple of days ago the cleaning in the house seemed like the worst thing that could've happened to Ron but now he was heading to Hermione's house to tell her parents that he wanted to get married to her, and that was definitely not the way things were supposed to be. If only Neville hadn't come here Ginny wouldn't be pregnant and Ron would be trying to have some fun at her birthday, as it should be. Birthdays were a good thing, there were always loads of food and presents on them and, in some cases, some weird explosions caused by Fred and George but not even that was likely to happen now with the twins not talking to each other. Everything was upside down.

Ron moved his hands up to his head frustrated of not knowing what he was supposed to do or what was everyone else expecting of him, specially Hermione.

"Ron!"

Ron almost jumped on his seat, "Eh?" he asked moving his head around, that was Hermione's voice but when he raised his sight she was not on her seat anymore, neither was his father.

"Ron!"

He finally found them near the door and when his father met his eyes he yelled at him, "Come on son, this is our stop!" he said with a huge smile.

They didn't take much time to get on a different bus which seemed pretty odd to Ron, he couldn't understand why they had to take two of those red buses when the first one seemed pretty able to take them all the way to their destination.

"Pay attention! the last thing we need right now is you getting lost around the city!" Hermione said as she sat down again.

Ron nodded very fast.

Hermione, that was a topic that he had been trying not to think too much about, their situation was the exact same one as Harry and Ginny and still it felt so much different. They were married now, like currently married, in fact they had been married for a month and he didn't knew anything about it until last night. It was all chaos on his head but even it was too much to take there was something inside him that kept telling him that being married to Hermione might not be a bad thing after all.

Ron didn't know what to do, he wanted things to be as they were before Neville arrived. He didn't want to be married or to have a baby yet but it didn't feel like he had a choice now. His thoughts kept running on his mind and once in a while he even stared at the bushy haired girl in front of him trying to explain himself how something like that could be inside her, a baby.

Hermione turned once and found Ron staring which caused him to almost jump on his seat, "We're almost there." she said, "Be ready."

"Yeah, sure!" he answered.

Almost there. Hermione's house. Her parents.

Ron gulped.

"Can we do this tomorrow? I don't know what to say! Harry's hearing is still two days away." he asked once that they got out of the second vehicle.

"You already know the plan" Hermione answered frowning.

"The plan? I-"

Hermione stopped suddenly turning to face Ron which made him even more afraid of his situation, "Look Ron, I'm not liking this any more than you are but we have to do this. If we don't my parents will be in great danger, is that what you want?" she finished daring him to give her a wrong answer.

"Of course not!" Ron said promptly, his father was looking away since he didn't want to participate in the discussion.

"Are you going to do this then?"

Ron was trapped, he didn't want to do it but if he didn't then something could happen to Hermione's parents and he couldn't allow that.

He sighed and nodded slowly with his eyes locked on the floor.

"Good!" she said and they continued their way, Ron didn't understand how it was possible that she was mad at him even when he had agreed with her.

After a few seconds of silence Ron decided that the best thing that he could do was to cooperate, "What should I say?" he asked heavily.

"You know that" she answered shortly.

"But how? I mean... I don't know how to make them believe that I'm... that I'm-"

"in love with me?" Hermione said raising a eyebrow, she was slightly pink.

Ron nodded turning red also. That was the plan and there was no way around it but Ron was afraid of messing things up now that Hermione had reminded him of the possible consequences on her parents.

"Don't worry son, everything will be all right they are going to be expecting you to be nervous." Ron's father said, "Just don't contradict us, we'll do most of the talking either way."

"You are?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yes, but they will still ask questions to you." Hermione said.

Ron paled, "Like what?"

"Answer them honestly and you'll be ok."

"Honestly?"

Hermione snorted, "You know what I mean, say exactly what you would say if you were- you know." her cheeks colored a bit.

Ron was thinking about that but he was in blank, he had never had a girlfriend before so he didn't have a clue of how love felt like. The worst thing was that he couldn't even ask his father about it since Hermione was there and Ron surely didn't want her listening to that.

In that moment he wondered if Hermione was having the same problems but the doubt vanished from his head when he remember her dancing with Viktor Krum. That very memory of Hermione laughing with Krum made him feel ill so he looked away frowning.

"What?" Hermione asked noticing his reaction.

"Nothing" he snorted.

Viktor Krum had the fame and fortune of being an international Quidditch player but that didn't impress Ron anymore, in fact all of the admiration he once had for him disappeared the moment he took Hermione to last year's Yule Ball. Krum was taking advantage of who he was to fool Hermione up and Ron couldn't be ok with that, he was another snotty git just like Malfoy.

"That's it" Hermione said then pointing to a two story house, only a few houses away.

Hermione's house. Neat, nice and with the grass perfectly mowed. "That's way too close!" he yelled to himself, it was possible that he could be trembling now.

Ron's father must've had notice his eyes growing big since he put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry son, everything will turn out all right."

"I think I can convince them." it appeared to Ron that Hermione was talking more herself than to them which didn't calm him at all.

"What if you can't?"

"I'll do it! but you could help me by acting like you really believe in this."

"And how can I do that?"

"Oh forget it!" Hermione said and with a quick movement she grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him towards the main door. Ron was not ready.

"Speak clearly and slowly son" his father murmured as Hermione raised her hand towards the door bell.

"No! Wait!" Ron tried to stop her, he was definitely not ready but it was too late.

RING

Hermione pulled Ron closer to her and held him there with both hands. It was awkward for them but Ron didn't miss how soft and warm was the feeling coming from Hermione's hands. He noticed that his father was trying to be helpful as he stayed close behind holding their shoulders in a supporting manner.

"Everything will be fine, you are a Weasley." Ron heard his father whisper to Hermione, she smiled at him and turned her eyes back to the door.

Ron was staring at the door too and he could almost imagine it opening heavily and slowly with a creaking noise. It didn't happen that way, instead the door opened on a quick and light movement.

"Ow! Hermione?"

"Hi Mum" Hermione said on a very calm and cheerful voice.

"I wasn't expecting you darling! I thought that you were not going to return until next year! It is wonderful to see you." Mrs Granger said and she rushed to hug her daughter but she stopped halfway when she noticed that Ron's hand was being strongly clenched by Hermione.

"Oh" she said quietly as she turned to look at Ron and then to her daughter, she wasn't smiling anymore.

"Mum, do you remember Ron?" Hermione said turning to look at the red haired boy.

"Oh, I do." Mrs Granger said as the smile returned to her face wider than ever, Hermione was smiling too. "Nice to see you again Ron"

Ron almost jumped when he was mentioned, "Er.. Hi Mrss Gra-anger" he said.

Mrs Granger smiled back at Ron and then turned her attention to a different place, "Arthur, it's good having you here also."

"Good Morning Helen, I hope we are not here on a bad moment."

"Of course not Arthur, please come in!" she said moving backwards to let them pass, "John! we have visitors!" she yelled.

Then the cheerful woman guide them towards the living room, "Do you want anything to drink? Arthur?"

"A glass of water would be lovely" Ron's father said.

"Sweetheart do you want something too? Ron?"

"I'm fine, Mum"

"I-I-I'm good, than-nk you Mrs Gra-anger" Ron said nervously earning a look from Hermione, at that point he wasn't sure if he was sweating or not.

"This was a bad idea, this was a bad idea" Ron repeated to himself as he sat down in the couch next to Hermione, they were still holding hands and of course that didn't went unnoticed by Mrs Granger who was beaming. Hermione on the other hand was looking at her feet and her cheeks were slightly pink which confused Ron.

It didn't take long for John Granger to arrive at the living room, he was smiling when he greeted everyone but that soon disappeared when he discovered that Ron and Hermione were holding hands. The serious expression on Mr Granger's face made Ron panic in the inside knowing that the worst was yet to come.

"We are happy to have you here sweetheart but this is weird, you didn't even let us know that you were coming. Is there something wrong?" Mr Granger asked once that he was comfortably seated next to his wife.

Ron saw his father turning his face to look at Hermione, "I don't think that 'wrong' is the right way to define it John, but it is a delicate situation. Hermione would you explain?"

The Grangers' eyes moved to their daughter who took a deep breath and gripped Ron's hand more firmly, "Mum, Dad, this is Ron, you know him." she stopped briefly moving her eyes to Ron, "he's my boyfriend."

Ron was so surprised that he became suddenly afraid that his reaction could had been noticed by Hermione's parents. He knew that her words made perfect sense since they were there to ask permission to get married but still he never imagined that Hermione Granger would be calling him her boyfriend.

"Well that's not a surprise" Mrs Granger said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Come on dear, you have been talking about him a lot recently and you are also holding hands."

"I-I-I haven't!" Hermione was red now and Ron's eyes were weirdly set on her.

"Yes you have" Mr Granger replied as he turned to look at Ron then he smiled a little returning his eyes to his daughter, "So, when did this happened?"

"A couple of months ago" she answered quickly.

Ron nodded, "Don't contradict her" he thought.

"Well if you are ok with that then there's no problem with us sweetheart," Mr Granger said, "Right dear?."

"Of course not, not a problem at all," Mrs Granger agreed still smiling, "Ron is a good young man."

"Just take care of our daughter Ron and we are going to be ok." he said.

Ron nodded knowing that if he tried to talk right then he would probably choke.

"But sweetheart," Mrs Granger said then, "Why didn't you tell us before? You know that we like Ron, you make a cute couple" she finished beaming.

Ron and Hermione blushed.

"I agree with that of course" Ron's father said with a big smile while Mr Granger nodded slowly.

Hermione spoke next still quite red, "Yes I know but... I wanted Ron to come too Mum." she said squeezing Ron's hand lightly. "We have something important to ask to you, right Ron?" she asked to him putting a heavy look on her red face.

"Eh... right!" Ron answered quickly.

"What is it?" Mrs Granger asked puzzled.

"Ron and I- We are..." Hermione seemed nervous now and she took a long time to continue talking, "-in love"

After a very long and awkward silence on the room the Grangers turned to look at Ron pretty much stunned but he didn't notice until he felt Hermione's elbow on his ribs.

"Yes I do,... We... we are in love." Ron managed to say nodding, his eyes were still very big.

"Honey, are you sure about this? You have just started dating and you both are pretty young."

"I am sure Mum and it's not like I just met Ron, I have been in love with him long before we started dating." Hermione struggled to say the last part of her sentence. Ron on the other hand was completely shocked, even when he knew that this was an act hearing Hermione say those things was pretty strange for him.

"You are only fifteen" Mr Granger said with a calm voice, his eyes still showed a lot of surprise.

"We know that, but age doesn't matter. We are very sure of this and I know that there are younger couples out there, specially in our world, I had read about some cases." Ron knew that tone and he knew that Hermione was trying to convince her parents as if she was explaining something on a book.

"We may not know that world but we certainly know about love dear," Mrs Granger added, "this is not something to take lightly."

"We are not taking it lightly Mum, this is the way we had felt for a while now." she added.

Ron didn't know if he was supposed to say something but when he turned his head he found that his father was probably thinking the same thing from his place on the other couch.

"So you came all the way here to let us know that you have a boyfriend that you have just started dating and that you are in love with him? Am I right?" Mr Granger asked sceptically, "If you are sure then I think I'm fine with that"

"Not entirely"

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Mr Granger asked confused.

"Ron is my boyfriend and I do love him very much..."

"Then?"

"We came here to say..., sorry I meant to ask for something else." Ron's heart stopped for a moment, this was it.

Mr Granger didn't say anything but he made a gesture that showed that he was waiting for the full story.

"Ron?" Hermione said turning to her red haired husband causing a big shock on him.

Ron put a finger on his chest completely lost, he didn't expect to say that, they promised that he was not going to talk.

Hermione nodded impatiently with a severe look on her eyes, "Yes you, you know what we came here to ask for."

"Well Ron?" Mr Granger asked and Ron turned towards him with a terrified expression.

"Eh... Er... I- well how do I-" he started mumbling without knowing how to ask for it.

Hermione squeezed his hand more firmly, "It is a simple question just say it." she whispered.

"Well, we want... to get married." he finished and he immediately felt a desire to close his eyes but he repressed it, this was going to be way harder than he thought.

The Grangers were perplexed.

"We are in love and we really want to do this," Hermione hurried up in quick phrase, "we want your permission and before you say something about it I want you to know that we are perfectly aware that this is a big decision and-"

"You are not really serious, right?" Mrs Granger asked suddenly stopping her daughter at mid sentence.

"Yes we are." she answered calmly.

"But this does not make any sense! you are still in school."

"Mum please, we need to do this." Hermione pleaded.

"And why do you 'need' to do this?" Mr Granger spoke quietly which Ron felt that was not a good thing.

"We love each other!"

"That's not a reason, you can wait."

"We don't want to wait!"

"It doesn't matter, you have a home and Ron has a home also, neither of you has a job which I think it is needed in both worlds." Mr Granger said.

That was true and Ron hadn't thought about that before, he was soon going to be a father and his daughter was going to require things and Ron didn't know how he was going to get those things for her. He was not Harry or Krum, he had no money or anything to offer to his future daughter. Ron was suddenly afraid of Hermione regretting being married to him, he thought that surely the 'brightest witch of her age' had better options.

A dark shadow passed across Ron's face as he felt his chest compress.

"John, I know that this is a difficult situation but I have been around them for years. I really believe that they are in love and it is their decision." Ron's father said.

"What?! you are supporting them?"

"Yes I am and Molly is too"

"That's insane!" Mrs Granger said then, "They are too young, are you going to say that this is something normal in the Wizarding World? as we have been told of other things? get married at that age?"

"No it is not," Ron's father said, "But we do marry much sooner than Muggles I believe, most of the couples get married shortly after they finish Hogwarts."

"Hermione doesn't need to get married yet and still according to you they are very young," Mr Granger answered, "I won't approve, there is no valid reason to do this even if they are really in love as they say."

"There wouldn't be a problem at school, they could still attend and they would be there most of the time."

"I don't care Arthur! they can pretty much wait."

"They don't need to wait John, and I believe that if-"

"NO! I already told you Arthur, I don't care. I thought that you were a reasonable man, I was wrong."

"DAD!" Hermione yelled then, she had been following the conversation with the greatest attention until she finally decided to talk, her distress was clear.

"We are not saying no dear, just not now. It's too soon." Mrs Granger used a softer tone on her, "You can wait a few years and if you and Ron still feel the same then we will be more than happy of having a wedding."

"You don't understand!"

"I think that we are the only ones here that do understand dear," Mr Granger said softly, "Don't you care about school? this would affect your studies and you know that. I don't say this a lot but it appears that you are not thinking clearly here"

Hermione seemed hit by that argument but she continued, "I am, school wouldn't be a problem I promise, Hogwarts is very-"

"Stop it, we are not going to do it. We had left you live your life but this... no, just no. We are not going to-"

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione yelled stopping him and her hands moved quickly to cover her mouth.

Silence surrounded the room as the Grangers tried to understand what was going on, it was as if time had suddenly stopped right after Hermione finished talking. Ron was terrified, even when he already knew that Hermione was pregnant he couldn't avoid to be worried about what was going to happen next.

"You are... p-pregnant!?" Mrs Granger said, she was looking very pale. "That's not possible."

"It is" Hermione answered heavily.

"Are... you sure?" her mother insisted very afraid of the answer.

"Yes we are sure, I took some tests."

"Oh, but why did you do this?! I thought that you knew better." Mrs Granger said looking disappointed and worried at the same time.

"Mum everything will be all right, don't worry."

"And how exactly is this going to be all right young girl?" Mr Granger asked without taking his eyes away from Ron, "Do you have a way to take care of this baby? Money? A house?"

Ron knew that Mr Granger was very far from being happy but he had to answer honestly, Hermione said so, "No" he said quietly. Not having money was hitting him again. He was no Krum, he was no Harry. The Grangers were surely thinking that he was not good enough for Hermione.

"Of course you don't! how do you even plan to take care of this baby and my daughter?" Ron gulped this was not going well at all, "I don't know what to say to you Ron, I'm trying to understand this but I think that you are far from the good boy that we thought you were."

"Dad!"

"John, please let me explain," Ron's father said, "I had talked to the headmaster and he says that this won't be a problem at all, Hogwarts will provide food and a home for all of them."

"But what about clothes? What about time? A child needs attention and many more things that they don't have!" Mrs Granger insisted.

"Molly and I would help them as much as we can with that"

"Arthur, I don't know if this is another difference between us but I don't think that you fully realize what is happening here." Mr Granger added glaring at Ron who was pale.

"We do John, Molly and I already talked with them we already had some time to assimilate this. Things cannot be changed now, we need to help them."

Mr Granger sent him a weird look like trying to believe what he was saying, "This shouldn't have happened in the first place. God, they're only fifteen!"

"Dad, This is only our fault not Mr Weasley's!" Hermione said.

Mr Granger sighed, "I believe that you are right, this is something that they weren't expecting either I suppose."

"We didn't but I'll take my part of the blame John."

Hermione's father continued, "Either way we are very disappointed" Hermione was surprised by this and Ron could tell that she was really hurt by those words, he looked at her sad brown eyes for a moment and suddenly he was feeling guilty for something that he didn't do.

"Hermione hasn't done anything wrong!" Ron yelled surprising even Hermione and his father.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"Both of you did wrong, you should've known that it was too soon." Mrs Granger said.

Ron didn't know what to say, he was supposed to be afraid and Hermione was supposed to do the talking but he couldn't allow Hermione to be blamed like this. She never failed to anyone and she clearly didn't deserve being reproached by something that she didn't do. He always made a lot of mistakes, he knew that, but not her.

"This was my fault" Ron insisted putting his hands away from Hermione to focus on Hermione's parents.

"Ron, please! leave it" Hermione said.

"But- "

"It was my fault too" she insisted looking him in the eyes and it was clear what she was trying to say, they couldn't forget about the plan now.

"Ron" Mr Granger said catching Ron's attention immediately.

"Yes sir?" he asked without knowing what was Hermione's father going to say next.

"I'm glad that you are trying to defend our daughter here but this cannot be only a one side fault. We are very disappointed of both of you... I'm still not sure what to say or do. I thought I knew my daughter."

"That's not fair! she didn't-"

"Ron, please calm down son, we already talked about this." Ron heard his father say.

"But- they know her, she's not like that." Ron knew that he couldn't say nothing about Neville but he couldn't take it, if there was someone trustworthy for him that was Hermione and Ron could notice how much her parents words were affecting her.

"We know our daughter Ron," Mr Granger said, "and we had been proud of her many times but she made the wrong decision and she failed our trust. How can we believe in her now?"

"I would trust her with my bloody life!" Ron yelled standing up and he knew that it was true in the very moment that he said it. Hermione's eyes opened as saucers.

"RON!" His father tone was very serious now and he could understand why, he didn't react very well.

Mr and Mrs Granger were surprised too, "It's ok Arthur." Mr Granger said after a while with a calm voice.

A quiet moment passed when Hermione couldn't take her eyes apart from Ron, Mr Granger was trying to analyse him and then he sighed and spoke again, "I'm not the bad guy here Ron but you need to understand our position, Hermione is our only daughter and this is too much for us," his expression was calmer and Ron noticed how Mrs Granger's gestures said that she agreed with her husband, "It's just that we expected Hermione to make better decisions and we barely know you and now this happens, we are not happy with either of you... still... it seems like you really love my daughter, I guess that means a lot here." the man sighed heavily.

Everyone in the room was surprised at the last sentence from Hermione's father but no one said a word before him, "Hermione is the best daughter that someone could have, and even when this is a difficult situation we should had been thinking on helping from the beginning, not reproaching her. She is smart enough to know her mistakes, we are not over here but I want to know how I can help." he finished.

Hermione was very surprised but she looked much more relaxed after her father's words, "We're sorry dad, we really didn't thought about it." she said and soon enough her mother stood up to hug her, Hermione rushed to her when she noticed her intentions.

"It's ok dear." Mrs Granger's voice was more calmed as she stroke her daughter's bushy hair halfway between Ron and Mr Granger.

Mr Granger stood up also to hug his daughter.

"We will help in what we can, it couldn't be in any other way, but you have to know that we will be expecting you to be a lot more responsible now, specially with a child coming."

"He's right darling."

"We know Mum" Hermione answered.

Everything felt much more easy after that and so they spent the next half hour trying to find solutions to their situation, apparently the Grangers decided to believe Hermione and Ron's father in everything relating Hogwarts which was a real relief. Even so the man kept throwing weird looks at Ron.

"I still can't believe that I'm going to be a grandmother!" Mrs Granger said, she was once again sitting next to her husband.

"We are all surprised about this Helen"

Mrs Granger sighed, "Are you sure that you don't want to stay for the rest of the summer darling? We could take you to a doctor."

"Thanks Mum, but I have a lot of things to do for school and besides I already have a healer looking at me." Hermione said.

"All right sweetheart as you wish but we will want to know more often about you now," Mr Granger said then he moved his eyes to Hermione's side, he was serious, "about you too Ron. I am going to expect you to look after my daughter and that baby."

Ron was startled because he wasn't required to say a word while the baby plans were being discussed and for a moment he was hopeful that everything was already settled, "Yes sir" he answered.

Mr Granger stared at them for a moment then he continued talking, "About that marriage, I don't like it even with this"

"John it is the best thing to do," Ron's father intervened, "the life of their child would be much more easier if things were that way, also it would grant them adulthood in our world and without it they could find some problems. The adulthood will let them use Magic outside of school and they might need that to take care of that baby."

"What about them? what if it doesn't work out for them?"

"It will Dad, we love each other and we want to do it." Hermione said.

"What about you Ron? Are you that sure also?"

"Yes sir" in a weird way Ron felt like he was being totally honest.

"It's ok, it will be only a legal thing on the Wizarding World, we just need you to approve." Hermione said.

"Then we could do a formal wedding with all the family next summer?" Mrs Granger asked.

Hermione seemed doubtful but she nodded.

"How do I know that this is the right thing to do?" Mr Granger asked, "It seems too rush."

"We are in love Dad, everything will be ok."

"This will only be a wedding for the wizards, right dear?" Mrs Granger insisted.

"Yes Mum. Not even a party, just a legal thing as I said and just for the Wizarding World. We really need the adulthood for this."

Mr Granger remained silent for a while and after that he let go of a huge breath that he was holding, "I don't like this, I really don't, but seems like the way to go for the sake of that child."

At that moment Mr Granger's eyes fixed on Ron causing an immediate alarm on the redhead, "You are too young and you lack of many things that are needed to be a father or a husband," Ron gulped, "Still you defended our daughter even against me and that is something."

Mrs Granger nodded.

"I will approve but that doesn't mean that we are ok with this, it means that we are willing to give you another opportunity and that we want our grandchild to be part of a family. We are going to be watching and if it seems like it was a mistake-"

"Oh, thanks Dad! It won't we promise" Hermione yelled and rushed to hug her father.

"Hey! calm down sweetheart, be more careful on everything you do now. ok?"

"Yes Dad"

"Do wizards have some kind of birthcontrol?" Mrs Granger asked causing Hermione's and Ron's eyes to grow huge, they turned to look at each other for a moment and they blushed. Mr Granger tried to pretend that he didn't heard anything.

"We do Helen and much more efficient I believe. I'll let Molly talk to them about that." Ron's father said with a smile apparently all what mattered for him was that the Grangers had decided to approve the marriage.

Mr Granger sighed and rushed to change the subject, "Well Arthur, are we supposed to sign something? or how do we do this?"


	6. Unnoticed Losses

**Harry**

As soon as Ron and Hermione exited the door a weird silence was left behind and it was only interrupted by Mrs Weasley's heavy sigh.

Fred, George and Neville were still there but it was Ginny who caught Harry's attention. He didn't had to face confused Muggle parents as his best friends however that didn't meant he wasn't troubled.

It took Ginny a few of seconds to notice Harry's fixed eyes on her and when she did her cheeks colored and she lowered her sight hiding the face behind her flaming red hair. Harry knew that he needed to talk to her but he didn't know how or what to say to his friend's sister.

It was very odd for Harry knowing that he was going to marry her and even more knowing that it could be the next day, however he trusted that his older self did the right choice. Maybe there was something about Ginny Weasley that he didn't know yet, after all there was not much about Ginny that he did know.

Mrs Weasley was smiling sadly at them, "What about some cleaning? we need to do it and it could help to distract ourselves"

It was surprising how much Harry liked the idea.

Before anyone moved away from the door Neville offered himself to help, Mrs Weasley said that he didn't had to but the round face boy said that he was glad to help and that he didn't had anything else to do before that night's meeting either way. Mrs Weasley thanked him with a wide smile.

Moments later everyone was struggling against the ancient dust and many cobwebs. Ginny was cleaning too but she was left at a table with some antiques as Harry and everyone else fetched them for her from around the old rooms, every time Harry took a dusty plate or decoration to the table where she was sitting she smiled shyly at him.

The twins were once again separated, Fred was helping Mrs Weasley a couple of rooms away while George and Neville were still with Harry and Ginny. About an hour after they started cleaning Harry heard George force a cough.

"Well, I think we've done most of the work here," he said earning a puzzled look from Neville, "what if we leave the rest to Harrykins and we move to the next room?" George asked Neville winking at him.

That suggestion was weird since there was clearly a lot to clean right where they were, even so Neville moved his eyes between Harry and Ginny then smiled shyly, "It sounds good for me" he said and followed George to the door.

It was then that Harry realized that he was going to be left alone with Ginny and his face went a little red.

"We will be close, just for you to know" George said grinning on their way out, "it means that we can still come here without knocking"

Harry blushed deeper and he saw that Ginny was looking quite red under her long red hair too, her chocolate brown eyes fixed on the objects on her table.

For some time they remained in silence, each one on different sides of the room but Harry noticed that the girl kept throwing glimpses at him once in a while. Was she expecting him to talk to her then? What was he supposed to say?

A few minutes later Harry decided that he had no way out, they were going to have a son in a few months and Harry needed to talk to her eventually.

"Err... how- a-are you feeling?" Harry asked, he was cleaning a desk but he moved his eyes to Ginny only for a moment, "you know, about the whole-... thing"

Ginny jumped lightly on her place, "Em, I'm fine thanks" she said, "and- you?"

"I- don't know, it has been weird"

"Oh" the girl said on a sad tone.

Harry noticed that and he hurried to word that in a different way, "I-It's not that I am angry or anything, I am worried though. You know because of _him_" Ginny nodded seriously, "I'm worried what will happen when he finds out, I don't want you to get hurt"

Light pink covered Ginny's face but she looked serious too, "The Order said that we will be all right"

A weak nod was Harry's answer, he really hoped that the Order and Professor Dumbledore could protect her. Voldemort wanted him dead and the thing that troubled Harry the most was that _he_ decided to do something to Ginny or their unborn child. It was him who he wanted not Ginny, Harry wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Ron's sister because of him.

The boy kept thinking about it as he continued cleaning that desk mechanically, his gaze seemed lost.

After a couple of seconds passed Harry heard Ginny taking a deep breath, "I- If tomorrow- you know, my name,... you won't be mad do you?" the girl asked nervously, she was blushing a bit.

"Of course not, it's not your fault." Harry said quickly, "Besides it's not like it wasn't our choice I think, we decided it together... in the future" he mumbled.

Ginny smiled.

For some time he stared at her wondering what would happen. What if the next day they woke up being married? They barely talked to each other now, what was she expecting of him? Harry still thought about Cho but this was his future self telling him who he was supposed to notice. Did Ginny still saw him in the same way as when he first met her?

"Err, Ginny?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I don't- about you but I don't err... I mean not yet..."

"I know, it's ok" Ginny said with an unreadable expression.

"It would be nice to talk more with you though, get to know you" Harry said, for a moment he thought about asking her to be his friend but that didn't a lot of sense if they were going to be married the next day. He blushed and Ginny smiled turning equally red.

"I would love that Harry"

He smiled back. Harry didn't know what would happen but at least he should know more about her.

"Woaw! what do we have here?" said Sirius's barking voice from the door, he was grinning, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No" Harry and Ginny said at the same time blushing.

Sirius laughed a bit, "Just came by to say that Ron and Hermione are back, it seems like they did well"

When Harry and Ginny reached the ground floor they saw Hermione smiling widely and Mrs Weasley hugging her.

"It was Ron who convinced them" the bushy haired girl said.

"Ron?" Ginny asked doubtfully and Harry shared her skepticism.

"Come on Hermione, you've been on the family for barely a day and you're joking already" George said.

Hermione turned bright red and so did Ron, "It's true, he was very helpful" said Mr Weasley.

"Well lunch is ready, maybe we can talk more about it on the table" Mrs Weasley said.

Fred didn't remain silent, "Maybe little Ronnie can convince us there of being sooooo in love with his wife"

Ron turned bright red, "Oh shut up!"

Hermione who was blushing dragged Ron towards the table and they even sat together. Harry had to seat next to Ginny which made them blush too but they smiled a lot at each other and they even exchanged a few comments, that didn't went unnoticed by the people there though. Hermione seemed specially interested in them.

"Fancy a Wizarding Chess match?" Ron asked Harry more relaxed once the lunch was over. It was surprising since he didn't seem willing to say anything about Ginny to him.

"That would have to wait for later, there's a house to clean young man" Mrs Weasley said.

"Ow! really?" Ron whined.

Soon they were all back at the upper stories, Hermione joined Ginny at the cleaning table of course since Mrs Weasley said that there was no point in them making a lot of effort if there were plenty of simple tasks to be done. Ron helped Harry and Neville with the furniture and most of the time he talked about Quidditch, Harry didn't miss that Hermione looked at the redhead with a smile on her face once in a while. Apparently Ginny noticed too because at some points she whispered things to her friend which made her blush.

Even with the cleaning the whole afternoon was way more relaxed to them, at some moments they even made short comments about their situation or what was going to be said at Harry's hearing. Neville tried to give positive comments too but Harry noticed that as time passed he turned more nervous looking at the clock. On the other hand Fred and George were together at a different room and hopefully they would make peace soon.

In the evening they were once again in the Order meeting, everyone from the day before was there and also Mad-eye Moody had joined them. The experienced auror looked intrigued at the younger audiences.

"So what do we got?" Sirius was the one the start the talking, "How many more kids are we waiting for?" Mrs Weasley glared at him. George looked afraid and even when Fred was not sitting next to him he didn't look as angry as the day before.

"Fleur is not pregnant" Bill said suddenly with a light shade of red on his cheeks, "it took a while to convince her of the tests but she ended up agreeing"

Mrs Weasley gave him a weak smile, surely her son had already told that to her.

"Everything all right?" Professor Lupin asked him.

"Yeah... well, I kind of have to ask her out now, she also wants to meet the family." the eldest Weasley brother said still blushing, Ginny rolled her eyes, "The important part is that she believed everything and she looks more committed to the Order than ever" A few low smirks echoed around.

"Well that is something but if I had understand this thing correctly our real situation is on the Ministry Records, Albus?" Alastor Moody said with a groaning voice.

All eyes were fixed on Albus Dumbledore, George and his parents looked nervous and Neville was staring at the headmaster expressionless. "I had indeed received a full report of those records, it seems as if no other record that we mentioned yesterday was modified"

Relief sighs were spread around and George even let go of a nervous smile, "Miss Angelina Johnson, Miss Audrey Anderson, Miss Luna Lovegood and Miss Hannah Abbott; all of their records are unchanged" said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry thought that it was surely a good thing, less kids, less marriages, less suspicious. He was suddenly hopeful that Neville was not going to be discovered, they would just have to deal with their two situations. Slowly he turned around smiling, everyone looked hopeful too, everyone except Neville. It was weird, the boy had his fists trembling under the table.

"So the Malfoy kid..." continued Tonks.

"If our theory is correct then Miss Greengrass's record shouldn't be changed even if her son had indeed traveled through time, I'm really hoping for it not being the case since she is quite young to be dealing with something like this" said the headmaster.

"Of course she is way too young, she's thirteen!" Professor McGongall said.

"And do we have a plan yet?"

"Yes we do, I'm checking that with Severus, Kingsley and few other persons." said Professor Dumbledore as the black wizard nodded, Snape on the other hand only gave a low snort, "If it doesn't work quickly we'll change the way to proceed, however we're always opened to new suggestions"

No one said anything, it was obvious that no one had an option on how to run the tests on Astoria Greengrass. Harry was sure that Hermione had at least given it some thought but she didn't seem to have any good suggestion either.

"I still don't trust this Malfoy kid, we know who his father is" said Moody.

"The boy hasn't done anything wrong Alastor" said Professor McGonagall, "we cannot leave him or his potential son near them"

A moment passed before Mr Weasley changed the subject, "There was also a Muggle kid Albus, any news on that?"

"Leo Stevens right?" Tonks asked as Professor Lupin nodded.

"I'm afraid not but as I said before we have people looking at it, also I believe that it is not urgent, neither Voldemort or the Ministry would track that soon" a few people flinched.

"What about any one else, someone we didn't contemplate yesterday?" asked Lupin.

"I remember that part, _it could be the whole school_ didn't sound very well then" Sirius added.

"I asked for an extensive search, only two other couples married in this last month but I think that they are too old to still have children on Hogwarts in twenty four years, I could be wrong though. Either way only Mr Longbottom can clear that up"

Neville heard his name and was startled, he had been staring at the table, "Sorry... I missed that" he said with the lowest voice that Harry had heard from him.

"Miranda Turner neé Richards and Georgina Sorvin neé Brown" said Professor Dumbledore, "those were the only other two changes this last month, do you find them familiar?"

Soon Neville understood the question, he shook his head, "No, no kids with those surnames at Hogwarts at my time" said the boy.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"I had been giving Herbology for some time Sirius, I know all the names of my students, even first years" said Neville at which Professor McGonagall smiled proudly.

The headmaster nodded.

"What about other marriages that hadn't been registered yet? like Ginny's?" Hermione asked.

Ginny gasped. It seemed like everyone was now certain that Harry and Ginny were going to be married the next day.

"Fair question Mrs Weasley," said Albus Dumbledore and Hermione's cheeks colored a bit, "we don't have any other option then than to wait and keep an eye opened on the Ministry Records."

"The records would need to be checked on the days that we know that underage students turn fourteen." said Hermione.

"Totally agree, very good idea. We can't miss getting a look at them on those days" said Dumbledore.

Hermione nodded seriously but it was obvious that she still thought that it wasn't enough.

They stayed there for a little longer but when it was clear that they were only turning around in circles they were asked to leave for the Order to continue with other topics. Harry was very hopeful now, yesterday the situation seemed like chaos, it was still very complicated but it seemed like they had many things under control. Voldemort might never found about Neville and that had to be some kind of advantage.

Ginny and Hermione left to their rooms again but this time Hermione didn't look upset, she probably just wanted to have some kind of talk with Ginny. Harry wondered if his friend was going to ask about him.

Dinner came and it was much less tense than the day before. Only Neville seemed to be in deep thought, like out of himself. Harry asked him a couple of questions at the table but he seemed to be completely distracted.

"You make a very cute couple if you ask me" Tonks said smiling to Harry and Ginny as she left, she had stayed for dinner with a very wild tone of pink on his hair. Ginny and Harry blushed furiously, "You too" the auror said turning to Hermione and Ron so Harry's friends had soon their faces covered in red also.

That night Harry thought that everyone was going to have a more pleasent sleep, however he discovered that he was not that lucky.

The black door nightmare came again but he felt like life abandoned him when he heard Ginny crying for help this time. He panicked and rushed to the door, Cedric was not there but yells echoed on the other side of it. Hermione's, Ron's, the Weasleys, Sirius; the night before he had heard them too but Ginny's voice certainly sounded more clear now.

"You thought you could hide her from me?" a deathly hissing voice came.

Once again Harry force back and forth that door knob but it didn't opened. He kicked it, he threw his boy at it. When the black door finally moved he saw the flash of green light.

"Kill the spare"

The last thing Harry saw before waking up was a form with a flaming red hair lying motionless on the black floor.

"NOOOO!"

Harry was breathing very fast and once again he was sweating ice cold. Ron did not woke up which he was thankful for, Harry needed some silence to think about things. The situation was not under control yet, not until Voldemort was gone. He had to ask Neville to help him, he had to get rid of him sooner. He couldn't allow Voldemort to get near Ginny.

Slowly he walked downstairs to take a glass of water. It was dark outside, he knew it, so it was surprising hearing voices coming from the table.

"You have to be strong boy" Sirius was saying to someone, only cries answered him.

Once Harry stepped into the kitchen he found Sirius next to Neville. Sirius was trying to comfort him in some way while the round faced boy had his face buried on the table. There were a couple of empty firewhiskey bottles not far from them.

"Sirius? Neville? what's going on?" he asked confused.

"Oh hey pup," Sirius said on a spiritless voice, "nightmares?"

Harry ignored him, "Is he sick?"

Neville raised from the table and rubbed a few tears away, his face was swollen and his eyes red and puffy. Harry was surprised, he had never seen him like that and he certainly didn't expect to see him now. After all future-Neville had been talking and joking and expressing himself in a very calmed way.

"I'm ok Harry, you can go back to sleep" he forced himself to say, his voice sounded ghostly.

"I want to help"

"You can't, no one can't"

"But- what happened?" Harry asked taking a seat near them.

"You haven't been paying attention, have you?" the boy said trying to smile and failing, "All of this happened"

Harry moved his confused green eyes between his godfather and Neville Longbottom, "I'm not following you, you were not like this yesterday, did you?"

Neville shook his head.

"Then? what's wrong? everything will be all right" Harry tried to give him more hope than he had at that moment, he still had Voldemort and Ginny on his head, "It seems like it will only be the four of us, if Malfoy is not in this then we can totally manage it"

"It doesn't matter"

Harry was stunned and he saw Sirius shaking lightly his head at him, "Harry..."

"What? we should be hopeful, that's what people always tell me... then why..."

"He lost his family today kid," Sirius said, "maybe you should go back to sleep. We won't take much longer"

"H-His family?"

Neville turned to him, he looked worse than he initially thought, "I was married Harry. Hannah was my wife, I had children. Now I don't have anything, not even the job that I loved so much. I'm back to being old clumsy Neville again."

Surprise hit Harry, Hannah Abbott was Neville's wife? He couldn't picture that but he knew that it wasn't important at the moment. The boy - or man whatever - missed his family but he was surely not his clumsy self again. Harry was sure that he would do a lot better on Hogwarts this time. Everything will be better, they could even save people who died last time.

Thinking on all the people that they could save made a smile come to Harry, "You don't need to worry, we'll make things better. You can surely get Hannah back, she won't refuse you, you're amazing. I saw you duel there is no way that you could be back to be clumsy again, that git of Malfoy won't stand a chance against you"

Then Neville straighten up and stared at Harry in a way that no one had ever stared at him. Neville looked serious and sad and mad at the same time. "Malfoy? Do you think that this is about Malfoy? You really don't get it do you?" he said raising slightly his voice.

Harry was left dumbfounded without anything to say, he was lost. Neville took a big sip from his glass of firewhiskey and stared at him again, "I lost my family Harry. I had lost a wife, I had lost my children, I had lost myself"

"You can have them back," Harry said, "You can have Hannah, you can have your children. You know the future, you know how to do things. We can make things better"

"There is no better for me. There is a war, I could die or even H-Ha-Hannah..." Sirius put a hand over Neville's shoulder when his voice cracked but Neville took a deep breath and kept talking, "If we don't who says she'll still see me in the same way, she will not even remember all what brought us together. I might have new children too, and I will love them but they will never replace the ones I lost. It will be different, maybe not worse but I won't ever be able to call it a better future."

Harry was left stunned, he felt terrible. It was weird thinking that maybe a few hours ago Neville had been wishing for Hannah's name to be changed, even if that could had complicated things a lot.

"Hey, Hey, we'll try to make the best out of this" said Sirius.

"I know" Neville replied weakly, "I'm sorry if I upset you Harry, you are an amazing friend but you're only fifteen, I understand how you see things it's just... I could really use a talk with you, with the older you."

"You have me or even Remus, he's more serious and stuff like that" Sirius said grinning, Neville smiled at him.

"Thanks, you had really helped a lot"

They remained in silence for some time but Neville eventually got a little better and turned to look at Harry, "So that nightmare... Voldemort?"

Harry nodded, "I am still worried, I don't want him to hurt anyone. All this is only putting Ginny in danger, isn't it?"

"I won't lie to you, even if he doesn't find about me Voldemort will surely try to hurt you through her if he has the chance." Neville said, "But we'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe"

It was weird how much he worried about Ginny now, he felt heavier and guilty of she being in danger. "But you know things, we could keep her safe. We can save everyone"

Neville's face darkened, "I don't think that we will be able to save everyone Harry. This is a war, people are going to get hit." Harry was ready to reply but Neville stopped him, "Listen to me carefully, people are going to die as Voldemort goes looking for you but it will not be your fault. We are all fighting for the same thing here. However you should be prepared, Cedric was only the beginning; in any moment it could hit harder, it could hit closer to home"

He didn't want to believe that, he couldn't afford people to die when all of this was his fault, when it was him who Voldemort wanted. He couldn't understand it of course, why him? Even since he was a baby, what was so special about him? What did he had that Voldemort wanted to eliminate? Surely not his magical skill.

"Why me?"

Neville looked troubled and he even exchanged a weird look with Sirius, "There's a reason but I will need to make sure that when I tell you it won't be harmful for us. You have to trust me on this one. On the next few days, when all of this madness is over, I'll make sure to do everything to end this war faster and to let you know all what you want to know."

There he was again, saying that he will indeed tell him but that he had to wait. Harry couldn't understand why the wait, what dangers could come to them if he only knew. Even so Neville's words were lately more worth of trust than Dumbledore's so he nodded.

After a moment the round face boy spoke again, "You and I have more in common than you think Harry and even so there's a main difference. Hogwarts gave you a family and great friends, the war was just you trying to save them. I didn't had as much to lose, everybody lost someone in that war of course but I only had my grandmother, the war and the years after gave me priceless friends and a family."

Neville took another sip from his glass, "What I am trying to say is that all those people I care about do not care as much about me right now. I love them though and I will die protecting them if I must, you shouldn't worry. I will do whatever I can to keep everyone safe"

A heavy breathe escaped from Neville, and Harry could say that he understood him a bit more now and he could see what they were such good friends in the future, "I'm sorry about your family Neville"

For a moment Neville looked serious but then a sad smile came out of his face, "Alice was great you know, I wasn't expecting tons of O.W.L.s from her next year but she always found a way of making us proud. Dalia was younger and the world seemed brighter whenever she smiled."

Harry was taken a back as the boy looked at the far wall, his eyes were watering. He felt really sorry for him.

Neville stood up, "I think I need some rest. Sorry for all of this." he said and then he gave him a sad smile, "I think I'll even miss your other children more than you will. Al, your second one, was my godson."

Quietly Harry stood up too and hugged his friend. He wanted him in his life, even when he didn't knew him that much yet Harry knew that he could call him his friend now.

"Have some rest, we can talk tomorrow if you want" said Sirius.

"I really appreciate your words Sirius" answered Neville.

"Goo-ood night Neville, and I'm sorry if I-" Harry tried to say.

"Forget it, I'm only a little altered, that's all" the Neville stopped and turned to Harry at the kitchen's door, "You don't need to be all gloomy, just realize that this is a war and that you're not the only one risking things here. Hermione, Ron, even Sirius, we're all risking things here. Don't forget it." he said with a half smile.

"Thanks"

Once that Neville was gone Harry was left with a lot of doubts, they had surely lost already more things than he initially thought. He wondered if he should be happy that he at least had a son on the way, he didn't know them so he couldn't miss them as much as Neville but that could surely change in a few months. For the first time since the day before he tried to imagine that boy's face.

He was going to get a family now, a real one not like the Dursleys.

"So now what pup? Do you need to talk or should we go get some rest too?" Sirius asked, "Mind a glass?" he said grabbing the firewhiskey.

Harry's eyes were big, "Firewhiskey? But-" he said staring at the man who was supposed to be responsible for him.

"We need it and besides it's surely Friday already, you might be of age now."

At those words Harry's eyes grew big, "Ginny's birthday"


	7. Mrs Potter

**First thnx everyone for the reviews, I read them all and consider them no matter if they're good or bad, as some of you might know I also answer PMs. This is really one of the toughest stories to write of my current ongoing ones.**

**I decided to write here an answer to one of the reviews from last chapter. I don't say that I don't have errors, I have plenty of them (grammar maybe one since I am not a native English speaker), but there was a plot hole mentioned that I really don't see being a problem. It was said that Neville & the Order didn't address the Horrcrux and Fudge right away and that it was unreal, that any time travel story should be fixed in two chapters. I have some reason to support the current flow of things here:**

**1. Neville is still struggling with his new world even when he tries to put the best possible face for everyone to look hopeful**

**2. Even when this is going to be the 7th chapter only 3 days have passed (2 in first 6 chaps, 1 more in this one), not really a long time without taking care of Horrcruxes and stuff.**

**says that Neville and Dumbledore haven't discussed about Horrcrux and Fudge?**

**if Neville had information about Fudge he does not have any proof**

**will be shortly addressed.**

**6... I'll leave you a question here... Neville surely knows about the Horrcruxes & the Prophecy but... how much does he know?**

**Regards to everyone, thanks, lets hope that this continues in a good pace.**

**- Changed a couple of things after going a bit through the chapter, I'm sorry guess that it still needed some work.**

* * *

**GINNY**

"Ginny, Ginny... Are you awake?"

Those words came like merely a whisper, not specially loud but constant enough to distract her from her dream. The night before Ginny had been struggling with so many thoughts in her head that it took her quite a time to get some rest, it felt like she just went to sleep minutes ago so she didn't want to get up already. However the voice insisted and it didn't took long before it became difficult to ignore.

"Ginny...?"

Ginny opened her eyes with a soft groan and the first thing she saw in the old bedroom was Hermione looking at her, her friend was already dressed and her eyes were fixed on Ginny like studying her.

"He-emione? What 's it?" Ginny mumbled. Her sleepy eyes distinguished their usual room at Grimmauld Place, in there it was always difficult for Ginny to know if she had overslept. It was always dark, it was always the same.

"Sorry, I think that your mother is calling for breakfast"

"Oh" Ginny whined.

The redhead girl had raised only bit from bed when she saw Hermione smiling, "Happy Birthday" the girl said.

For a moment Ginny was surprised, when she went to bed the night before she was pretty aware that her birthday was coming but the whole situation kept her from seeing it in the same way as previous years. There was no thrill for presents or for the big dinner that her mother used to make on special occasions, all her nervousness was in the day itself.

"Do you know if- ?" Ginny started with her eyes now fully opened.

Hermione shook her head, "I was waiting for you to go downstairs"

"Oh, lets go then" the redhead answered with her dream already forgotten. She needed to know if it was true.

As they walked down the stairs of the gloomy house some steps hurried to reach them, it was George.

"Good Morning Mrs Weasley, Happy birthday Mrs Potter" George said.

"Good Morning" Hermione said rolling her eyes and frowning, her face was red but Ginny knew that it was not because she was mad.

"Thanks..." Ginny answered too, she was even redder than her friend, "So my name... did it change?" she asked.

"I don't know but they said it will... and you seem to like it" George said raising an eyebrow at the last part.

"Oh shut up!"

"Fred is not talking to you yet?" Hermione asked changing the conversation.

George shook his head, "No, well not really. He did say good night though, not sure if that counts."

It felt really weird to see the twins not talking to each other, for Ginny it was like the most obvious indication that the world was upside down. Although she had her hopes that everything would be back on track soon, or as close to it as it can be with the new state of things.

Ginny sighed, it was still incredible to her that she was pregnant but everything pointed to it being true, as if that were not enough her name could had changed while she slept and she wouldn't have known. Ever since she could remember she had had a crush on Harry Potter and it was unreal to think that she could be married to him now, she didn't had her childish crush anymore and she liked Harry more for who he was but still that didn't meant that Harry saw her differently. Ginny hoped that maybe that could change now that Harry was willing to talk more to her.

The redhead smiled at the memory of Harry asking her to get to know her better.

If she was honest with herself the name didn't really bothered her that much, not even the marriage part, after all they were supposed to be married in the future and hopefully Harry could fall in love with her as he did in the other timeline. The pregnancy part on the other hand had her terrified.

Once at the kitchen Ginny was greeted by a tight hug from her mother. She looked worried as she had been ever since Harry came out of that maze months ago but at least she looked a little better than the last couple of days. Ginny noticed that she had gone in full protective mode now, she kept trying to make sure that Hermione and Ginny were as comfortable as possible. Of course there were a lot of options for them to choose from at breakfast.

Neville, Tonks, Sirius and Harry were already at the table, Ginny smiled at them specially to Harry who smile back weakly. Harry was the last in wishing her a happy birthday and when he did Ginny noticed the piece of paper on his hands that he seemed to be holding nervously.

Once on her seat Ginny took a deep breath and addressed the whole table, "Do you... m-my name- ?" she asked trying not to stare at Harry but apparently everybody else was now looking at him. Ginny's mother was serious.

"Err... got this today" Harry said handing her the paper on his hand, "It didn't felt right to read it without you"

Ginny raised an eyebrow but when her eyes landed on the paper she gasped understanding what he meant, there on the top of the envelop the letters were pretty clear.

**Mr and Mrs Potter**

Her brown eyes were wide and couldn't seem to be able to look apart from the paper. Was this true? Was she really Ginny Potter? The envelop didn't say anything about the Ministry's Records but Gringotts surely had their reasons to think that they were married.

"Oh Come on open it! we're all dying of curiosity here!" Tonks said smiling.

"I already told you what it is, it has the Gringotts seal on it" Sirius added looking amused.

"Well I want to hear it from them"

Ginny's eyes were big, when she saw her mother nodding she sighed and grabbed the letter ready to open it however she stopped just before doing it. Her cheeks colored a bit as she moved her chocolate brown eyes to Harry, "D-Do you-? We can- both see it" she asked shyly.

The boy who could be her husband now nodded and walked around the table until he was sitting awkwardly next to her, Ginny handed back the letter to him but he shook his head. "You open it"

With a slow nod Ginny ripped the envelop open and extended the letter before them so they could both read it at the same time, her hands were shaking a bit.

* * *

_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you have married today, since marriage grants automatic adulthood this is merely a formality to inform you that the Potter vault is now at your complete disposal. Feel free to write for advice on its management or any other related matter._

_Bargnok_

_Head of Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

* * *

Ginny was shocked, she was indeed married to Harry or at least that was what Gringotts thought but there was something completely off with the letter.

"Y-Your vault?" she asked.

Harry's eyes were wide open but he didn't seemed as surprised as her, he nodded.

There was surely a mistake here, she was willing to be married to Harry but having access to his vault felt wrong. Besides, didn't he had access to his vault already?

The redhead girl couldn't stop giving him a scared look but Harry's green eyes were fixed on Sirius, "You were right Padfoot, it's about the vault." he said, apparently they had been discussing about the letter for a while.

"I did told you pup"

"I already had a vault"

"That's a trust vault Harry," Sirius said, "Did you really thought that it was all of the Potters' inheritance? You surely have some houses, jewelry maybe even some antiques and other useless junk."

Ginny was stunned, as far as she knew Harry's vault had a lot of money but now they were saying that he had another one with even more things, that included houses, it was hard for her to imagine so much money.

After a moment Ginny's mother asked for the letter. "This is wrong" she said weakly, "Ginny shouldn't have access to this, it is Harry's money"

"Last time I knew your daughter was Mrs Potter, you know how those things work." Sirius replied with a smile.

"Well she shouldn't, specially not like this"

Sirius snorted, "You know our story, they're happily married, the money doesn't matter" he barked back.

"It's ok Mrs Weasley, really" he said, "I mean, she's my- my wife... I think... I don't care about the money"

Ginny's mother didn't looked completely convinced but she decided to let it go, making a trouble out of it would put a lot of suspicions on their marriage after all and that was something that they were trying to avoid.

"I think that Harry needs to go there" said Neville after a while surprising everybody.

"Where? to Gringotts? absolutely not!" said Ginny's mother, "It's way too dangerous, and besides I was already planning in doing all the shoppings by myself"

All his eyes were on Neville as he gave his reasons, "Look, I was talking to Sirius last night and at one point he mentioned that this could happen. We talked about something, something that we need to make our story more credible" he said. Neville's eyes were puffy and Ginny wondered if he had slept at all the night before.

"What?" Ginny's mother asked.

"The Potter wedding bands, they're in the vault" the round face boy said quietly taking another sip from his mug as Sirius nod in approval, "Harry needs to be wearing his for tomorrow's hearing"

Ginny gasped, at her side Hermione was surprised too.

"There are we-wedding bands?... in there?" Harry asked.

"Yes pup, they had belonged to the Potters for ages. Your parents used them for some time too."

Harry stared at Ginny and the girl ended up lowering her sight with a blush. They were actually talking about getting wedding bands for them and that was something that Ginny hadn't thought about before. She already knew that they had to act as if the wedding was their decision but actually wearing matching rings made it feel more real to Ginny, specially those rings. She wondered what Harry thought then, that was a ring that his mother used after all.

Ginny's mother took a long time before talking, "Well, couldn't they just get some other rings?" she finally said, "Death Eaters could be at Diagon Alley waiting for him to appear, it is dangerous."

Nevilled let out a sigh, "You are right in that Molly, it would be best if Harry doesn't go out in the open like that specially after all the trouble it took the Order to bring him here" he said, "Even so I think that we really need those bands, pure-bloods might know about them, it will give credibility to our story"

At Ginny's side Hermione looked troubled and serious.

"It's just one thing, can we do this differently?"

"I don't know, we have two unusual underage marriages only one day apart from each other, both of them related. We need to avoid as many suspicions as possible. I'll have to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Soon Ron and Fred came to the kitchen and they were surprised about finding about a new problem. Ron's face paled a bit at the mention of the wedding bands.

At the table Fred surprised everybody sitting next to George, he didn't say much to his twin but he didn't look angry at all. Ron was left alone since Harry was still sitting next to Ginny, Hermione must had noticed that because she stood up and took her plate with her all the way to Ron's side. Ron and Hermione smiled slightly at each other when the bushy haired girl took the seat next to him.

"What if we make a copy of these rings? One that really looks like them" Fred asked.

"Harry's audience is tomorrow, I don't think we can do a good job by then." Neville said, "There will be many pure-blood wizards there, even far relatives from the Potters, they could know how to distinguish the real thing."

The rings became more important suddenly, Harry was going to be examined entirely the next day at his hearing, every little detail wrong would be noticed. He needed to be wearing the ring if he was going to announce the marriage to everyone.

Tonks' eyes sprung opened at one point, "Ginny has access to that vault now" she said and across the table Ginny heard an annoyed snort from Ron, he had been staring at his plate weirdly since he heard about the vault, "She could get them"

Ginny had barely time to understand what was being said before her mother's voice echoed in the room. "What!? I'm not letting my daughter go out like that, no when things are like they are out there"

Neville didn't seemed to let the idea go, quite the opposite, "It is a good option though, people are not going to be looking at her as much as Harry, at least not until tomorrow when everyone finds out that she is a Potter."

Harry turned quickly to Neville, "What? NO! are you really considering this? _he_'s out there! It's me who should go not her... I mean... she shouldn't..." Ginny was startled by Harry's words, she didn't like to be treated like a kid but coming from Harry it seemed like he was trying to protect her. Her face turned red wondering if he really cared about her.

"Neither of you is going" Ginny's mother shouted.

Neville had to make a quick call to Professor Dumbledore explaining their situation and everyone was left nervously at the table.

"Are we sure that Harry's vault will let Gin-Gin in?" George asked.

Sirius nodded, "They are married, the vaults recognize that."

"And couldn't we just ask Gringotts for it by owl?"

"No, these are old vaults, as secure as it gets kid. Only Harry and Ginny would be able to open it. Besides we don't have much time, the hearing is tomorrow." Sirius said. Ginny's mother seemed to be struggling with the idea, she was maybe fearful of something happening on a trip like that but she surely knew that it needed to be done.

"I want to go"

"Harry dear, lets first wait for Neville. There must be another way." said Ginny's mother.

"But-"

"No buts, they're looking for you. You are family, now more than ever, I don't want you to risk yourself like that"

Neville came back before Harry could answer, "I have news, seems like the Ministry's Records agree with Gringotts. Professor Dumbledore says that they changed to Ginny Potter today"

Even when at this point it was not that surprising Ginny couldn't stop herself from gasping. She was Ginny Potter, in a month she would be walking Hogwarts grounds with a ring on her finger and everyone would know that she was married to Harry, she got lost for a moment thinking on that. At least she had written to Michael already, on her letter she broke with him but didn't say anything about the wedding yet, the boy would find out by the Daily Prophet. She felt bad for him and she hoped that nothing bad happened when they saw each other, Ginny needed to talk to Harry soon, he needed to know in case Michael said something.

Ginny returned from her thoughts when Neville mentioned that Dumbledore agreed with Ginny going instead. According to him it was safer and she could go with her mother under the Polyjuice potion, some undercover members of Order would be joining them in the trip.

At those words Ginny's mother found it hard to oppose but she still tried thinking on a different option. Ginny knew it was the only thing that they could do, Harry needed it for his hearing. It was odd for sure because it would mean that Ginny was going to see the vault before Harry and she was even going to take something from it but it didn't matter.

"I'll go" Ginny said.

"Ginny..."

"I'm of age Mum," she insisted with an annoyed tone, "I can decide by my own, I'm an adult. We would have to go there eventually, better do it before they know I'm married to him." Her mother looked at her carefully and after letting a sigh she agreed in defeat.

Alastor Moody came in person to escort Ginny and her mother to Diagon Alley, Bill and a skinny wizard were joining him.

"I should go instead" Harry said, "If the Order is sending people I could be as safe as Ginny"

"I don't think that's a good idea Harry," answered Bill, "Even under the potion they could have spells that could detect you, who knows what kind of dark magic they could be using"

Ginny was already on her way to the door with her mother when a voice got everyone's attention, it was Hermione's, "What about us? I mean it's not urgent, we are not going to be in the hearing, but are we going to need r-rings too?"

A few feet away Ron looked pale. Neville nodded but it was Bill who addressed them, "We'll talk about it later, I could get them at a good price or we could find them the Muggle way. Not sure which ones are cheaper though" Ginny's mother looked worried.

"It's only that... I can pay for my shoppings but I... we... don't have the money for something like that" Hermione said looking nervously at Ron, "Not sure if I can ask my parents, not the right moment... with all the-"

"I could give you the money, I really don't think I-" said Harry cautiously.

"Of course you won't" Ron said frowning.

Harry looked surprised but he insisted, "Ginny is already going, she could take some extra galleons and... It's ok really."

A lot of troubled looks were spread across the room, Ginny's mother and brothers knew that a lot of money was needed for that, money they didn't had. However it was Ron the most disturbed and Ginny could understand him, it was after all his and Hermione's wedding bands they were talking about.

"I said no!"

Harry and Ron were frowning at each other now, "Ron there's no time for this! Look if you are so annoyed by it you can pay me later, ok? I'm just trying to help" Harry said.

"Pay you? I can't pay you! I don't have any money and I am sure as hell that you know that!" Ron yelled, he was halfway between anger and frustration.

"RON! I won't allow that language in here!" Ginny's mother shouted. Ginny didn't know what to say, if the money in Harry's vault was really hers too she wished she could convince Ron that it was ok to take it but she felt awkward about it.

"Ron we don't need this now," said Bill, "There are more important things"

"Ron...?" Hermione started, "I know what you are thinking but it's fine, really. We could pay him later, the two of us. I am not sure if there's another way..."

It was obvious that Ron understood that but he was having a hard time letting it go, his blue eyes were fixed on his feet and his fists were clenched.

"I'm sorry to bother this... argh moment, whatever,... I have the aurors ready and we don't have all day" Moody growled near the door.

Bill approached Ron trying to sound understanding, "I have some cash around that I could lent you but not sure if I can wait till you get out of Hogwarts to pay me back. Ginny could get the money out of the vault just in case and we can decide what to do later, how about it?"

Ron snorted but he agreed.

"I'm just trying to help, ok?" said Harry to him.

"Yeah, whatever" said Ron lazily without looking at him.

Ginny was already near the door when Harry surprised her rushing to her.

"Here" he said passing her a piece of paper, his voice was low so only she could hear him, "It's a list of things I need for school, I know your mother is not used to them but it's what I usually buy each year. You can take as much as you want for you also, I mean it, it's your money too." he said with a smile.

She blushed and saw the list, there were a lot of things there and she was surprised by the amount of money he needed for him too. "That's only for me, you should get some more for your supplies and for whatever you need, if you buy your school supplies with our money then your mother has more left to help Ron" Ginny didn't miss that he talked about the money as _theirs_ and not _his_, she blushed.

She wasn't sure of what to do, moments before she wasn't planning on taking anything from the vault other than the rings but Harry's words made sense. Even if it was awkward using that money for her it could help Ron.

"I-I am not sure Harry... Mum always buys our things" she said.

"Well you can buy your own things now"

"But- "

"Ginny, please" he said looking at her in the eyes, Mad-eye Moody looked annoyed. She couldn't refuse.

"Ok."

Harry smiled and gave her a quick and weird hug as goodbye, Ginny turned very red but she smiled widely. As Harry returned to Sirius side she saw that Ron was looking weirdly at him.

The polyjuice potion was nasty but it accomplished its purpose, soon Ginny was walking out of Grimmauld Place looking like some blond Muggle girl from whom they had taken a hair, her mother was on the potion too. Ginny noticed more people from the Order looking at them as soon as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. There were no surprises or unexpected things before they reached a goblin in the front desk of Gringotts.

It took some time for them to be escorted to the vaults since Ginny was required to prove her identity but as soon as they checked her wand and made a couple of other tests they were free to go. One of the goblins guided them through the huge underground of the bank and Ginny realized that the way to Harry's new vault was way longer than she had imagined.

"Is Mr Potter coming soon then?" the goblin that was with Ginny and her mother at the cart asked halfway there.

Ginny had some difficulty in answering considering the high speed at which they were moving, "Err... not soon, next year I think" she said blushing. She had to control herself if she didn't want people doubting of their marriage.

The goblin in front nodded, they had said that there were a few papers that they both needed to sign but that those weren't urgent. It was mostly about the managing of the vault but until they signed could continue moving as it was at the moment.

It was really a very long time later when the cart stopped. Ginny had visited her family's vault with her mother before but they never went so deep, she didn't know that there were vaults that deep actually. The air felt odd and cold, darkness surrounded it all, her mother looked nervous too.

They walked out of the little cart and started moving through the echoey caverns, it was a couple of turns later that they found their destiny and Ginny's jaw dropped open. The red wooden doors were bigger than the Burrow itself, she really couldn't think how someone could open them since they appeared to be incredibly heavy. A golden crest was engraved on the top and Ginny wonder how old it was.

"The Potter vault" was all what the goblin said and looked at Ginny.

A few seconds later, when Ginny was able to talk, she turned to the goblin, "Ho-How do we... open it?" it seemed impossible to push one of those doors.

"This vault has some of the strongest charms in the bank but it is quite easy for you Mrs Potter, you won't even notice them. Just put your hand under the handle, the vault should recognize you"

Ginny nodded still stunned, slowly she moved to the doors while her mother stayed close looking nervous. The redhead took a long breath a put her hand lightly over the enormous entrance, just under the big golden handle that had a lion's shape.

At first nothing happened but light quickly covered her hand and then she pulled it back at once scared, the door responded. Something on the other side creaked loudly for a moment and then the right door moved on its own towards the inside leaving a small opening for them to pass.

Ginny hadn't seen a most impressive sight in her entire life and maybe she would never will. All the way to the high ceiling a golden mountain raised on the wide room, its shine was so impressive that Ginny thought that the walls had light of their own. Ginny couldn't talk or think, she wasn't aware that such amount of money existed in the world.

A surprise sound came out of Ginny's mother who was covering her mouth with a hand of the impression. Ginny turned to her for help, to know what she was supposed to do but her mother remained staring at the mountain of gold for a while without saying anything. Ginny was lost, when she remembered why she was there she got the feeling that she was going to fail, there was no way that she could find the wedding bands in there.

"Take as much as you need," said the goblin startling Ginny, the girl hadn't heard him walking to her side, "Right door are antiques, next to it there's a small table with portkeys to all of the Potters' real state properties, left door contains jewelry."

It was not until then that she distinguished both doors at either side of the room and the small table holding the portkeys. She sighed, she had to go to the left still she was curious about everything else including those houses.

"We sh-should hurry sweetheart, we have shoppings to do"

Ginny nodded and entered the left door. The room was way smaller but just as impressive as the mountain of gold. Golden shields and shiny silvery swords decorated the walls, stunning goblets with precious stones were organized over a few fine tables and leather boxes were opened with all kind of splendid bracelets.

She was having a feeling that the search was not going to be a lot easier than on the other room when she saw it, a small little green box lying on the top of a dark desk. An stylish letter P was sewn with golden thread at its top. Ginny walked to it and even before opening it she knew that she had found what she came looking for. She opened the box.

The rings were more impressive than she had believed. The smaller one was golden band intertwined with silver one, a little shinning ruby decorated each point where the bands met. The bigger one was practically identical but it didn't had any stones, only the little shape of a lion on the center, barely noticeable.

Ginny couldn't restrain herself, she touched the one that was supposed to be hers but something took her by surprise. The very moment she put her finger tip over it both rings vanished with a whizzing sound and Ginny jumped of the impression. She was terrified, maybe the rings had some sort of enchantment and to hide themselves, she didn't know what was she going to do now. Then she noticed that one of the rings was already lying on her left hand. She admired it for a while unable to keep her eyes away from it and thinking that it had been Harry's mother previously, then she started looking for the other one but after a few minutes she returned defeated to where her mother was, maybe she could help her find it.

"What took you so lon- are you wearing it already?!" her mother said surprised but a warm smile appeared soon on her face, "I-it's... beautiful dear"

Ginny nodded, "I touched it and it appeared on my hand, don't know where Harry's went though. Maybe I-I lost it" she said lowering her brown eyes.

"The Potter wedding bands have a powerful spell placed on them, the other ring must had found its owner as soon as you placed a hand on it" said the goblin.

"Its owner? Harry has it already?!"

The goblin nodded. At least Ginny had finished with the first part of her trip.

Ginny asked for a few bags to carry some galleons out of the vault, her mother questioned the amount but she showed her Harry's list and mentioned Ron's wedding bands and the woman nodded in agreement.

They soon got out of the bank with a small fortune on their hands. At first Ginny's mother tried to pay for Ginny's school supplies herself but she soon found out that it was a lost battle, Ginny had already picked enough money from the vault to buy her things too. However Ginny didn't bought anything fancy, just her usual cheap supplies, she made a few exceptions when she found an useful charm on an item and it wasn't way to costly. The redhead girl even bought a new set of robes since her mother said it would raise less suspicions.

Soon they were back at Grimmauld Place and the first thing that Ginny noticed was the shinning ring on Harry's hand, they both blushed at it of course but Harry was smiling at her and she thought that it was a good sign.

Ginny gave the money for Ron's and Hermione's rings to Bill, he would know better what to decide. Harry agreed to it.

Later on Ginny tried to give the remaining money to Harry but he refused, he said that they should split it since he had asked for way too much. She tried to argue back but Harry insisted and after taking only half from her he changed the subject and started asking about the vault. He was as surprised as she and he said that maybe next year they could go together.

After looking through her new books Hermione came to Harry and Ginny, she smiled widely when Ginny showed her the ring. Ron was there too but he didn't show as much enthusiasm as his new wife.

"Did you bought those things with Harry's money?" Ron asked surprised when he got a glimpse at Ginny's new things.

"Well it is my money too, isn't it?" Ginny replied sticking her tongue to Ron who just snorted. Fortunately Harry smiled at her, she wouldn't have known what to do if he had complained about Ginny calling it her money too.

The Order gathered again before dinner, Ginny really didn't expect them to be included since she thought there were no more news that they could hear. She was wrong.

Professor Dumbledore was not able to come but it was Professor McGonagall the one to give everyone the news, "I must say that I am as uncomfortable with this as you will surely be, I had discussed this already with Professor Dumbledore though and there seems to be no way out"

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny's mother nervously.

"Hogwarts has noticed your children's marriage bond too Molly, it is not only about school records I'm afraid" the teacher said seriously, "We have four beds missing at Gryffindor's dormitories, I think you can all guess whose those beds belong too"

"Our beds?!" Hermione asked as the teacher nodded, "Bu-ut... is this because of the marriage? where are they? where are we going to sleep?"

The old teacher sighed as all eyes set on her, "Marriage couples are unusual at Hogwarts but we had had them before and the school is sensing them. We have now two new bedrooms separated from the normal dormitories at the Gryffindor tower."

Silence covered the room and before Ginny could understand what was going on her mother shouted, "What? that can't be!"

"Calm down sweetheart," said Ginny's father next to her, "Minerva, you are surely not meaning what I think you are"

"Unfortunately I am Arthur, there's a private room for each one of the new couples. Hogwarts put them there"

Ginny's mouth dropped opened as her cheeks became of a wild pink color. A private room? For her and... Harry? Her chocolate brown eyes were as big as saucers as she turned to look at Harry, he looked shocked too and as soon as they saw each other they lowered their eyes.

"That can't be possible..." Hermione tried to argue, she was stunned by the recent news, "I mean... the school wouldn't allow..."

"It is possible... Mrs Weasley. For the school your marriage is as normal as any other" the teacher said on a weak voice.

"Woaw... they are surely moving fast, aren't they?" Tonks asked Sirius at the other side of the table, even Harry's godfather looked surprised by the news but he laughed at Tonks comment. Neville was next to them, looking calmed but paying a lot of attention to McGonagall's words.

Ginny couldn't believe it, a few days back Harry barely talked to her and now they were going to share a room for the whole year? She couldn't see how that was going to happen, they would surely find a way to change it, right?

"I am not letting my daughter share a room with a boy" Ginny's mother said, "I don't care if she's married! this has gone way too far, It goes the same for you two..." she ended pointing at Ron and Hermione, Ginny couldn't remember ever seeing Ron's ears going so red.

"I totally agree with you Molly, " said Professor McGonagall, "I had been all day trying to find a way around it but every time I fix the beds back to normal the school changes them again"

Bill was stunned too, the first time that Ginny saw him after Professor McGonagall mentioned the problem Bill turned to his younger sister with a weird look that Ginny couldn't decipher. "There has to be a way, they cannot be forced to go there..." said Bill.

"We can surely find another place for them but the empty rooms won't go unnoticed"

"Blimey!" said one of the twins knowing what that meant, if they didn't grab those rooms then everybody was going to wonder why. Ginny was pregnant with Harry's son, refusing a room together and appearing as a normal couple might not be possible.

Their situation was unavoidable and Ginny's mother soon understood that, she was left with out arguments, "Can't Dumbledore do something about it?" she asked more worried than angry.

Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly.

"Oh Arthur..." Ginny's mother said distressed, her husband was trying to calm her.

Ginny's eyes stayed down, she didn't want to risk looking at Harry at that moment. She was sure that her face had the same bright color than her hair now.

Soon they were asked to leave the reunion because Professor McGonagall had other topics to discuss about the Order. Hermione took Ginny aside right away, the bushy haired girl didn't want to see Ron right then either.

"They can't allow this, there has to be a way!" Hermione kept saying to her.

"I really don't see how," Ginny replied weakly, the arguments in the meeting had been quite understandable, "We're married and Hogwarts knows it"

"I know that we are married, but it's... ridiculous. I don't want to share a room with... Ron" Hermione was blushing.

"Yesterday you wouldn't had mind, you seemed quite impressed by him defending you in front of your parents"

"I-I- I was not!... I just didn't expected it, it's..." Hermione said looking even redder, "Sharing a room is way too much"

"Maybe being pregnant is more complicated" Ginny answered and Hermione snorted.

Ginny couldn't find anything more to say and just let her continue enumerating reasons of why it was not right.

When they returned it appeared like Ron and the twins had been saying something to Harry, Ginny asked about it but no one wanted to say a thing. Ginny frowned and turned to her brothers, she said that it was not Harry's fault and that if they did something to him they would end up facing her Bat-Bogey hex. Their eyes grew a little at that and Ginny hoped that the mention of her famous hex was enough to keep them from doing something stupid.

Ginny's birthday dinner was way more awkward than Ginny would had imagined. Her mother tried to relax everyone on the table and made them forget about their new issue.

When the presents came Ginny was surprised of receiving a gift from Harry, it was an impressive quill set that included spelling check and many ink colors. It was beautiful, she had bought it that day since it was in Harry's list but she never imagined that she was buying it for herself. Ron looked at it frowning but he didn't say anything and he was soon distracted by Hermione whispering something to him.

The best part was that Fred and George started talking lively to each other during dinner, finally they decided that they had been arguing by a stupid reason. Ginny had been tired of hearing Neville telling them that George never betrayed Fred, that he was ok with his brother in the future, it was about time they let it go.

Ron was the one that worried her now, he smiled from time to time and blushed when she caught Hermione's sight but some times he just stared blankly at his plate. Ginny wondered if Ron's problem was about the wedding bands that he couldn't afford or about McGonagall's news, she was sure that it couldn't because of Harry's present. Ginny was married to Harry now and they were going to share a room, a present was not that big of a deal.

Whatever it was she hoped that he just let it pass, they had greater issues like trying to convince everyone at Hogwarts that they were madly in love with their respective partners.

Things were really hard but they couldn't keep worrying about them, new problems kept arriving with each day that passed.

Ginny was soon lying on bed staring at the ring on her hand but even with all the things they had to handle there were not many thoughts in her head at that moment. She was not thinking about Ron, or her birthday, or the Potter vault or even about the future bed arrangements; all what she could think of was that she was Ginny Potter starting today. She was married because at some point Harry fell in love with her, he was now really part of her family, as crazy as things were at the moment she found a little hopeful thought in that.

* * *

**Next Chapter (Harry's POV) : The Mitigation Factor**

**Yeah I know, too many chapters for just two or three days... but it is the setting, had to put a lot of things in order. Hopefully everything will go faster after the hearing.**


	8. Announcement

**First I am not NOT putting this on HIATUS. **

**OK, now that we are done with that... I had been thinking a lot about this story and I there is something about it that I like less than other stories that I have. It's not that the story is bad, I think the idea and some things I have prepared are really cool, even so I think I had wrote a few things wrong and those things are affecting how I see this.**

**I am seriously thinking about giving it a deep revision to put thing back on track, I don't want it to end up being less than great.**

**Some of the issues had been pointed out in some of the comments, others issues might only be mine and there are others that the users comment that I don't feel as much of a problem. Here is some of the things I have in mind:**

**1-I am mostly comfortable with Neville but I think I need to put him on better interactions with HGRH**

**2-The story feels slow, it's not only that I have way too many chapters and only a couple of days have passed, it's also that on something that happens is dragged through more than one chapter (chap2 & chap3 maybe) or that some chapters seem just like fillers with nothing really happening in them (Hermione first chapter... maybe last chapter with Ginny too)**

**3-I know I am moving Ron weirdly but I have something planned of for him. Even so I think I am altering weirdly some characters, specially Ginny and her mother who don't look as appealing as I first intended.**

**4-Some characters seem a little slow in assimilating the things that are happening.**

**5-I am also thinking that the hearing chapter might not be that important, most of it we have already seen it in its previous version is only one thing that changes at the end. I am considering omitting the hearing and let the outcome of it be discussed in the chapter that follows it.**

**I am taking my own decisions with this but still would be useful to hear a few opinions. I put a poll about it, not sure if it is visible think it should appear at the top of my profile. u/4332391/ **

**Any good or bad comments are welcomed, I really want this to be a good story and not regret not changing something sooner when I am already halfway through the Hogwarts year.**


	9. New Announcement

**I'm afraid this new announcement is not a good one. I just started a new personal project and my time has been cut a lot, after giving it some thought I decided that the best thing I could do was to put less time in writing. I still plan to do it but I think it will not be as often as I had been doing this couple of months. I imagine I could pull out a chapter per week (maybe less often but hopefully it will be 1 per week). I had given it a thought and decided that sticking to one single story at a time was the way to go.**

**For now I'll continue with Ron Weasley and the Philosopher Stone, once that one is complete I'll return to this one or the Son of the Legend. RW & PS still has like 9 chapters before it is complete so that means that if everything goes as planned I should be moving to a different story (probably this) in something like 2 months.**

**I know that this is bad news but at least I am not really quitting, just don't have the time to update every story that often. I had been reading all the comments about the current state of this one and I am considering them strongly, hopefully by the time I return to this it will be a better story. I followed the poll too, I am going to close that one now.**

**That's all for now, every new announcement will be published on my profile. By now it should be updated with the reasons I took to stick to RW & PS instead of this one.**


End file.
